Just a Little Bit of Hope
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: Logan just escaped his father's abusive behavior just to come into a miserable orphanage. He's lost all hope- Just when he's about to even lose hope in God, he's adopted into the Garcia family where he is told it's OKAY to be gay. He doesn't expect to get so close to the youngest son, Carlos, until he's so close it's sinful. It's wrong, but oh so right. ((CARGAN))
1. The Orphanage

**So I've never done a slash WITHOUT James as a main character, but I find it easy to write Cargans. I hope I'm better at this than Kames, (since APPARENTLY I sucked at it) and I hope you guys like this! :)**

* * *

Logan sat on his new bed, hugging his knees, trembling. A tear streamed down his cheek as he listened to the sounds around him. Children playing, yelling, crying, giggling, talking, scowling. Everything. He didn't like it here. He didn't like it at home either, though. He was glad he was out of there.

"Logan?" said the nun, Sister Rosemary, who just walked into the room. His eyes raised to her. "Aren't you going to unpack, honey?"

"No." Logan sniffled.

"Why not?"

"I don't plan on staying long." Logan sniffled. "My aunt'll come and get me. Right? Did you call her?"

"I did." Sister Rosemary said. "But the only number in the book was disconnected. Don't you have any other family?"

Logan stared harshly at the dirty carpet, confused. Then he shook his head.

"No." he said quietly, burying his face in his knees.

"Look, sweetie." Sister Rosemary said softly, stroking his hair. "You're almost seventeen. The longest you can stay here is a year, then you're free."

"How often do kids my age get adopted?" Logan asked, wiping his eyes.

"Normally the parents want a young child. One that they can raise. It's not too often that a child as old as you gets adopted unless it's for farm work." she sighed.

Logan nodded miserably.

"Where do I take a shower?" he asked. Sister Rosemary told him and he got up, took fresh clothes to the bathroom across the hall from his room, and locked the door.

Logan turned on the water, stripped his clothes, and stared at himself in the mirror.

His black hair hung down over his forehead, not covering the bruise on his cheekbone. His chest and stomach were covered with bruises and a long scar down his abdomen. All of this sickened him, made him want to cry. He climbed into the shower and allowed the steamy water to run over him.

_"You're WHAT?" his father had screamed._

_"I'm- I'm GAY." Logan said quietly._

_"You son of a bitch." his dad screamed, shoving him against the wall. Logan crumpled into a ball against the wall. He knew he stood no chance against his drunken father. He sat there and took the beating. The beating that he deserved. For the sinful thoughts that went through his mind. For the people- the BOYS- who made his heart go BOOM BOOM. He deserved this beating. For being a homosexual._

_He barely got away alive. The only reason he WASN'T killed is because his dad had thrown up and passed out._

Logan knew what he wanted to do. He WANTED to just end it all- kill himself. But even this thought was sinful. He couldn't.

"HEY! HURRY UP IN THERE!" came a voice and a banging on the door. Logan, without washing himself, turned off the water, put on the clothes while he was still wet, and exited the bathroom.

"It's about time!" raged a small girl with dark hair and eyes.

"Katie! C'mon!" said a blonde teen boy as he rounded the corner. "Be nice to the new guy."

The little girl slammed the door to the bathroom after entering.

"I'm really sorry. We're not used to sharing with someone else." the boy said, then held out his hand. "I'm Kendall."

Logan shook the hand weakly and went to his room where he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"First timers always have a rough first week." Kendall said, entering the room.

"What do you MEAN first timers? Aren't we all?"

"No." Kendall said, playing with a tiny spider on his finger. "Me 'n Katie are a package deal. You know how many people have chickened outta adopting Katie when they found out they had to take me, too? Some people went through with it, but found it too overbearing to have TWO kids."

"So is she your sister?"

"Yeah- she's only ten." Kendall said. "I promised her we'd never be separated. She's been through a lot of loss- she couldn't live through another. Our parents- they're kinda dead. And all the rest of our family bailed on us. What about you? What're you here for?"

"My dad killed my mom. And tried to kill me." Logan said absently.

"Woah- that's rough." Kendall said.

"Yeah..."

"I could show you around here if you want. Let you in on the secrets. Like when to steal the best snacks. How to sneak out. The few girls that live here."

"All those things are extremely sinful. I'd go to hell." Logan said harshly, ever looking at Kendall.

"For stealing a FREE Twinkie? I think not." Kendall laughed. "So have you met Camille yet? The chick who lives in here? Damn- they let a guy and a girl bunk TOGETHER? That's bitchin'."

"How could you SAY such things?" Logan scowled.

"What? A guy and a girl bunk together?"

"No- the curse words."

"Ummm... Yeah. Anyway, if you ever tap Camille, lemme know."

"I would NEVER hit a girl."

"No- tap that means... Having sex." Kendall said hesitantly.

"You're Satan trying to get me to commit a sin, aren't you?" Logan asked accusingly.

"No! Look, dude. I'm sorry! I won't talk this way around you anymore. I didn't know you were such a religious person. Usually all the religious people lose their sense of hope in God by the time they get here." Kendall said.

"Yeah, well, God has been the only one who's been there for me all the time." Logan said.

Kendall couldn't agree less, considering the circumstances Logan was under, but he didn't say so.

"I gotta go- but hey, find me at dinner, eh?" Kendall said. Logan shrugged and Kendall left.

* * *

Logan wasn't going to go to dinner until Kendall came and picked him up on his way down.

They sat in Kendall's usual spot in the center of the huge table- Katie on Kendall's right, Logan on his left, and some girl on Logan's left. When the nuns ordered that they all join hands and bow their heads in prayer, Logan was the only one that did so. All the other kids made faces at each other and giggled hand in hand.

Logan didn't eat much, letting Kendall eat his portions.

After dinner, Kendall brought Logan to his and Katie's room, which was amazing.

The walls were covered with posters, the dressers had knick knacks all over them, there were curtains on the window, etc.

"Yeah- we've had time to decorate. Four years. But in a year and a half-ish, I'll be 18 and me and Katie are OUTTA HERE." Kendall sang. "Katie, get ready for bed."

"It's SUMMER." Katie groaned.

"I don't CARE. Sleep is the key to healthy development." Kendall mocked as Katie left with PJ's and her toothbrush.

"So you don't talk much." Kendall said, taking off his button up shirt and putting on a hockey t-shirt. Logan looked away, pushing the sinful thoughts from his mind.

"I don't like it here." he said.

"Nobody does. But look- once you get to know everyone, it's not so bad." Kendall shrugged. "When're you turning 18?"

"September 14th."

"Lucky duck! At least you don't have to wait til November." Kendall smirked.

Soon Katie came back and Kendall sat on her bed, Katie in his lap, as he told her a story. Logan had always wanted a younger sibling, but now he wanted one more than ever. Someone to look after. Someone familiar that would never leave his side.

"Night!" Kendall called after Logan as he left without warning.

"Goodnight." Logan answered, going next door to his own room. He was startled to see a girl folding clothes on her bed.

"Hello." Logan said. He assumed this was "Camille"- it was the same girl who sat next to him at dinner.

"Oh, hey." she smiled. "You're Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Well make yourself at home. I'm leaving soon, so I don't really care." she smirked. "In just a few weeks Imma be a legal adult, then I'm SO gone."

Logan nodded and crawled under the blankets, still in his clothes. He rolled over to face the wall, pretending to be asleep, but really just thinking.

_"FREEZE! HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" Logan remembered that yell- that voice- so vividly. And the sound of the door crashing down and policemen flooding into his home. He was pushed behind one of them with a gun protectively and his father was tazed._

_The beating that he had received wasn't a bad one- his father was sober. He was still angry about the gay thing and beat Logan every night since. _

_Having been caught in the act, Logan's father was taken away immediately._

_"Your neighbors called us." said the policeman that had stood before him. "You're safe now, son."  
_

_Logan was then taken to the police station for questioning. Then here- this horrid orphanage filled with small, scarred children, nuns, and wise teenagers._

_He didn't want to be here. With its spiders, its grime, its stench, its know-it-all teenagers, its gross food, its uncomfortable bed, its unmistakable sense of abandonment and emptiness. It was better than home. He had to keep telling himself that. It's better than home._

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you guys think? Is it a winner?**

**I swear it'll get happy really soon! :)**

**Please review- let me know if I need to continue with this one! :D**


	2. Saved ?

"So what made you want to adopt?" Sister Violet asked as she took Mr. and Mrs. Garcia around the orphanage to see the kids.

"We've got four boys at home, but all but one are moved out. I guess we just can't stand the empty nest." Mrs. Garcia said. "We're nurturers."

"So I suppose you want a younger child?"

"Hm- not too young." Mr. Garcia said. "We ARE in our fourties."

"So, let's say... tenish?" Mrs. Garcia said.

* * *

Logan had been at the orphanage for a week. He had learned to accept Kendall's endless chatter and Katie's slight rudeness. He had also gotten a little depressed. Okay- a lot depressed.

His mother was dead. Even if she had been dead for a long time, he still missed her more than ever. His father was in jail- which wasn't a bad thing. None of his other family was reachable and wouldn't take him in anyway. He was in an orphanage where the only kids who got freed were young, cute ones with a horrid background. His only chance of freedom, from what Sister Rosemary said, is a lead to a life of harsh farm work.

He wasn't sure he WANTED to be adopted. He wasn't a child- he could take care of himself. Once he was 18, he was outta there and free.

Most of his time was spent in his room, staring at the ceiling. Kendall came in to talk a lot, trying to cheer Logan up. Sometimes he tried to get Logan to go outside and play field hockey with him and some of the kids, but Logan was never up to it.

He began doubting something he never thought he would doubt. God. Logan grew up a Christian. His mother took him to church 3 times a week, made him say his prayers at dinner and before bed, took him to Sunday and Wednesday school at the church, and read the bible with him like a storybook. Back then, his father wasn't a drunken bastard. He and his mother taught Logan that when all hope is gone, God is there for him.

So where is God now?

Why didn't God make his dad accept his homosexuality? God accepted him... Right? Logan had always been taught that God accepted all his children the way they were. Why didn't God make his father stop beating his mother so she would live? Why didn't God make his father stop beating HIM? Why didn't God drive his aunt to the orphanage to get him? Why didn't God help him?

And furthermore, why didn't God help Kendall and Katie? Kendall was a GOOD person, and yet he'd been at the orphanage for four years.

Logan was sitting in his bed, reading the Bible quietly. He knew it was sinful to question God. So he tried to drive the thoughts away with the reassuring words of his Book. Camille tried not to say much about his constant reading. Or his kneeling before his bed in prayer before bed. Or the fact that he prayed at dinner when nobody else did. But in reality, it made her a bit uncomfortable. Like she was a bad person for NOT praying.

Anyway, Logan was reading, clutching the old book tightly, when he heard voices coming. He figured it was Kendall and his younger hockey buddies- who were all ten to fourteen- coming to try to recruit Logan again. He shook his head and went on with his business.

"And in here is Logan. He's only been here for a week, but he's VERY loyal to his religion, see." Sister Violet said. A Latino looking man and woman stood in the doorway and waved. Logan waved half-heartedly.

"Logan, why aren't you outside with your friends? They're having a lot of fun out there." Sister Violet said.

"They're not really my friends. Only Kendall." Logan said quietly. "And I don't really like hockey."

As the adults walked off, Logan heard Sister violet murmur to them.

"Poor child. Not old enough to be on his own, but not young enough to even be considered for adoption. His father was a horrid man- I'm actually surprised he's still alive." she whispered. "He's always just locked up in that room- praying and reading that Bible."

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia and Sister Violet returned to the office where they sat down.

"So did anyone capture your heart today?" Sister Violet asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia looked at each other in doubt.

"All the children seem to have a great chance to be adopted soon... Just not by us." Mr. Garcia said in his Hispanic accent.

"Now wait a second." Mrs. Garcia said suddenly. "What about that one kid? The one who was reading the bible in his room?"

"Logan? But Logan is seventeen years old- only one year separates him from adulthood." Sister Violet said.

"I thought we agreed on a KID." Mr. Garcia said.

"But he NEEDS us. And I'm sure he could teach Carlos a thing or two about behaving himself." Mrs. Garcia said.

"Oh- Carlos would make that kid's life HELL." Mr. Garcia said.

"Not MY Carlos." Mrs. Garcia said smartly. "Maybe YOURS. But not MINE."

"So... Logan Mitchell?" Sister Violet asked.

* * *

Logan was sitting beneath the big oak tree an hour later. Kendall convinced him finally to come out and at least WATCH them play hockey.

Sister Rosemary came up and squatted before him.

"Logan?" she asked. His dark eyes raised to her.

"You've been adopted." she said happily. Logan's brows furrowed.

"By who?" he asked.

"By Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. You leave as soon as you're ready." she said. Logan slowly got up and followed her back to his room, where most of his things were already packed up anyway.

"Logan?" came a familiar voice. Logan turned to see Katie standing in the room as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

"I've been adopted." Logan said quietly. He had no idea how he felt about this.

"Really? That's great!" Katie said happily. Logan moved to the window to see Kendall still playing hockey out in the grass.

"Would you tell Kendall... Tell him I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye. And that he's really a great guy and I hope he has a great life." Logan said sadly. He really did feel bad for just leaving.

"Kendall doesn't know?" Katie asked.

"No." Logan sighed. "Give em a hug for me."

Logan then hugged Katie and took his suitcase. She walked him down to Sister Violet's office and waved goodbye.

* * *

"Logan, this is Sylvia and Roberto Garcia." Sister Violet said. Logan shook their hands.

"You can call me Papi." Mr. Garcia said.

Logan gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Well, all the paperwork's done." Sister Violet said. "Are you ready to go, Logan?"

Logan nodded and picked up his suitcase, following the couple out.

They didn't talk much on the way home. Just small talk about the rest of the Garcia's.

"You'll love Carlos. He's such a sweety." Mrs. Garcia said from the front seat. "He's about your age."

Logan thought about this. He would have a brother? He's never had any siblings.

"And the other boys- Javi, Antonio, and Andres- they're sweet, too. But they're all out of the nest now." Mrs. Garcia said.

Finally they arrived at a moderate sized yellow house and parked in the driveway.

"This is it." Mr. Garcia said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Logan was lead inside- the house smelled like flowery candles and was moderately clean inside.

"CARLOS?" Mrs. Garcia called.

Soon a boy, shorter than Logan, and Latino looking came out, followed by a tall tan boy with long dark hair and hazel eyes.

"James, I thought I told you to go home by the time we were back." Mrs. Garcia said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Sylvia. I lost track of time." the boy said.

"Anyway, this is Logan. He's the new member of our family." Mrs. Garcia said, a hand on Logan's back. The Latino looking one stepped forward and slowly shook Logan's hand, then the other boy shook his hand faster.

"Logan, this is Carlos- our youngest." Mr. Garcia said, then gestured to the bigger boy. "And that's his friend, James."

"I thought you were getting a KID." Carlos said, confused.

"We were. But we came back with Logan and there's nothing wrong with that. RIGHT?" Mrs. Garcia said. "Anyway, you boys show Logan around- make him COMFORTABLE. He's been through a lot."

Logan was reluctant to follow the two boys down a hallway across the room. He was afraid. He wanted to go back to the orphanage. He didn't like it here.

**So I'm sorry if you're adopted and you're totally offended by this. I don't know jack about the adoption process... And I'm pretty sure that was completely inaccurate. :P**

**Review! :))**


	3. New Life

**Yay! I'm glad that you guys like this story! I'm not gonna make this a sad ending like my other ones. Turns out people don't want like... Reality. They want happy endings. And turns out I lost a lot of followers over my last two stories cause they were sad/shocking endings. I like shocking endings, but I don't think they're worth all that CRAP. Anyway, yeah.**

* * *

"So this is your room." Carlos said, opening the door to a bedroom. The walls were red and there was a wooden bed, dresser, and computer occupying it. "It used to be my oldest brother's, but he moved out a long time ago. Now it's yours."

Logan nodded and put the suitcase down, sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

"You seem quiet. Are you always this way?" James asked.

"Lately." Logan said simply.

James and Carlos looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well c'mon. There's still a lot for you to see." Carlos said. Logan got up and followed the boys out.

"This is my room." Carlos said, opening a door and letting Logan look inside. "Don't go in there unless I let you. And don't worry- I won't go in your room, either."

Carlos's room was painted dark blue and it had similar furniture to Logan's new room. There were posters of bands, girls in bikinis, cars, hockey stars, etc. on the walls and the floors were covered with clutter.

They continued down the hallway to the room next to Carlos's.

"This is the game room. Got an Xbox, Wii, PS3, bunches of games, a stereo. Used to be my other two brother's room, but they both moved out. You can come in here whenever, but me and my brothers had to save up big time to buy all this stuff, so if you break it you buy it. James knows ALL ABOUT that. He accidentally stepped on my GOW and had to buy me a new one. Oh- and don't mention the hole in the wall over there." he gestured to a small hole in the drywall beside the window. "James got a little pissy a few weeks ago- he's a bad loser. But Dad doesn't know about it."

Logan looked up at the taller boy. He didn't seem like the type who would get angry enough to punch a hole in the wall. James's eyes averted from the room to Logan, making Logan look away quickly.

"Bathroom's next to your room. Mom and Dad's room's at the end of the hall." Carlos said. "Hey- you play hockey?"

Logan looked at the floor and shook his head. He had never played any sports.

"Well if you're gonna be in this family, you better start." Carlos laughed. "Let's go grab some grub."

Mrs. Garcia wouldn't let the boys eat a snack- the said they were going out for dinner soon.

"I don't have any money." Logan said quietly, avoiding Mrs. Garcia's eyes.

"What do you mean? You don't need money." James laughed.

"But pretty soon you will." Mr. Garcia said, clapping a hand on James's shoulder. "If I'da known you'd never go home, I woulda adopted YOU instead."

Mrs. Garcia scowled at her husband for a while- giving the boys a chance to slip away to the game room.

"Ever play GOW?" James asked, taking a seat on the old couch that sat before the TV.

"Um...?"

"Gears Of War?" James said, confused. "Best game ever?"

"No." Logan said, sitting gracefully beside the boy who's legs were open wide, elbows on his knees, controller in his hand as Carlos looked through the games.

"What about Left For Dead?" he asked.

"No."

"Halo?"

"No."

"Modern Warfare?"

"No."

"What kind of a guy are you?" James laughed. "Have you ever played ANY video games?"

"No."

James shrugged.

"Put in L4D." he suggested. Carlos obeyed and took a seat on the other side of Logan, giving him a controller.

"I don't know how to play." Logan said as the game started. James and Carlos taught him what each button did, fought a little about it, then started the game. Logan did horribly.

"So how old ARE you?" Carlos asked as they played.

"Seventeen." Logan said.

"Me, too. Poor Jamie here's only sixteen." Carlos snorted.

"Barely!" James said. "Just for like- a week."

"Gonna throw him a badass birthday party." Carlos said. "What did you do for your seventeenth?"

"My dad left me alone for the whole day." Logan said quietly. "Other than that, nothing."

"Was he annoying?" James asked.

"You could say that." Logan said.

"So- we're brothers now. And that includes James. So- what happened?" Carlos asked. "Like, why were you at the orphanage?"

"My dad."

"What about him?"

"He beat my mom to death. And he almost did the same to me." Logan said in almost a whisper, staring blankly at the screen. "He's in prison."

James and Carlos were quiet for a while.

"So is that how you got your black eye?" James finally asked.

"Yeah." Logan murmured.

"Don't worry. It looks badass." Carlos said. "And my dad's not like that. Sure- he's a cop, but he's a huge teddy bear."

"Boys?" Mrs. Garcia asked in the doorway. Carlos jumped- afraid that she heard him cuss.

"The others are here- Logan, come meet them." she said in her girly voice.

Logan slowly got up and followed her out- James and Carlos behind him.

Three men sat in the living room and when they saw Logan, they stood up.

"Logan, this is Antonio. He's our oldest." Mrs. Garcia said. A man only a lot taller than Logan shook his hand with a smile.

"And then there's Javi." she said. A man the same height as the first shook his hand.

"And Andres." Logan noticed that all Carlos's older brothers looked a lot like Carlos except a little taller and more muscular.

* * *

"James, what the hell're you doing here? Are you 'n Carlos married yet?" Andres asked as they sat at their table at Texas Roadhouse.

"Yeah, man. You were at the wedding." James laughed.

Logan sat between Carlos and Mr. Garcia, staring at the table shyly. Beside Carlos was James on the end, then Javi was in a chair at the end of the booth. On the end of the other side was Andres, then Mrs. Garcia, then Antonio.

When the food came, everyone but Logan dug in. Logan quietly clasped his hands and bowed his head, mouthing his prayer.

"Woah guys- hang on." Mrs. Garcia said. All of her sons stopped mid-bite and Logan looked up. "I think we need to pray with Logan- it's his first meal with us."

So everyone reluctantly clasped hands.

"Logan? Do the honors?" she asked. Logan shook his head quickly. "It's fine. Carlos? Say grace."

"Uh- Dear Lord..." Carlos began. He had no idea how to say grace. "Please bless this food and let it not be spit in-" this made everyone but Antonio and Mrs. Garcia giggle. "And bless this family and Logan and the world. It God's name- amen."

Everyone murmured "amen" and dug in.

Over the course of the dinner, Logan learned a lot about the Garcia's. Antonio was 23 and a firefighter. While his father and younger brothers were silly and giggly, Antonio was serious and set-in-stone. Javi was 21 and was in college. He had a girlfriend that he lived with and talked about her ALL THE TIME. Andres was basically a teenager, being 19. He was also in college, fresh out of high school, and got along great with Carlos and James. Mr. Garcia was a cop- and pretty serious about it. When he was off of the job he was very close with his sons and sometimes got scowled at by Mrs. Garcia because he sometimes encouraged the boys' stupid decisions. Mrs. Garcia was small, but took comfort in her huge sons around her. She was caring and serious, but sometimes joked along with her family.

* * *

That night, James stayed over. He and Carlos stayed up late playing video games, but Logan began unpacking instead. He was finally ready to go to sleep and knelt before his bed.

Just in the middle of his prayer, there was a knock on the door payne. Logan turned to see Carlos.

"Um- sorry. To interrupt... I'll wait." Carlos said uncomfortably.

"It's okay." Logan said. Carlos came in and leaned on the wall.

"Sorry- I just had to pee and thought I'd make sure you were still alive." he said. Logan shrugged. "Anyway- do you like my brothers?"

"They're nice."

"Did you used to have any siblings?"

"No."

"Oh- they're a lot of fun. But you seem really uncomfortable."

"What do you expect?"

Carlos laughed and shrugged.

"I know it seems like maybe I don't like you that much. I do- I swear. I just don't get why I wasn't enough for Mom and Dad."

Logan shrugged bashfully.

"I don't resent you or anything for it." Carlos said. "But... It must be hard to be 17 and have to cope with a new family. Does it feel like a waste? Cause you could take care of yourself?"

"A little."

"It must be better here than the orphanage. Or your old home."

"It is."

"Well, once you get settled it, you'll see how much fun it is to be a Garcia. Are you changing your name?"

"Not that I know of." Logan wanted to. He didn't want to be linked with his father anymore. But he also didn't want to get so close with this new family.

"Well... I gotta go." Carlos said. "Oh- and don't be scared of James or anything. He's big and buff, but he's just a big goof ball."

"I can tell."

"Okay... Night."

"Night."

Carlos closed the door and Logan turned and finished his prayer. Then he turned out the light and laid in the bed, staring through the darkness. Thinking. About his new family. They were nice and caring and a lot of fun... But he didn't know if he could ever let himself come out of his shell. Ever since his mother's death, Logan hadn't come out of his shell. This quiet, shy guy that was present now WAS him nowadays. He hadn't actually laughed in months. He hoped that maybe he could go back to the way he was before his father started with the hitting. And he was glad that he had such an understanding new brother like Carlos. Carlos seemed to actually get why Logan was acting this way. He liked Carlos.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Logan Sins

About a week later, Logan was in his room- just sitting there. It was what he did a lot of lately.

He heard the phone ring, then he heard Mr. Garcia answer it. A second later, the man's head poked into the room.

"Someone's calling for you." he said. Confused, Logan got up and took the phone, returning to his bed.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Logan!" came a familiar voice. "It's Kendall."

"How did you-?"

"Sister Rosemary hooked me up." Kendall answered. "And I'm pissed at you for LEAVING without even telling me."

"I'm sorry. I just- I'm not good at goodbyes." Logan said.

"It's whatever." Kendall said. "So who adopted you?"

"They're the Garcia's."

"Do they have kids?"

"Yeah."

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah."

"Are they religious like you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So you still don't talk much, eh?"

"And you still talk a lot, eh?" Logan said.

"Yeah- guess I do." Kendall laughed. "So are you happy there?"

"I guess."

"Do you get along with them?"

"I get along with Carlos and James."

"Are they your new brothers?"

"Yeah."

"Hey- I gotta go. Katie's beating some kid up. I'll call you again sometime."

"Okay."

Logan hung up the phone and stared at it for a while until the door opened.

"Hey, bro." Carlos said. "Who was on the phone?"

"Kendall from the orphanage."

"Was he your buddy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Carlos nodded, looking around the room. "Your walls are so empty... I can give you some posters. I got some of Pam Anderson in her younger years."

Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh- guess that's sinful... Isn't it?"

"It's not that. It's just that.. I'm not into girls."

"I guess some guys just have better stuff to be interested in." Carlos shrugged. "Anyway, I came in here to see if you wanted to go to James's birthday bash tomorrow night at the lake."

"A party?" Logan asked, confused. "You're inviting ME?"

"Yeah- why not?"

"It just seems like I'm a bore to you guys."

"A little. But it's my mission to get you to come outta your shell." Carlos said, playfully shouldering Logan. "I have a hard time believing you've always been this way."

"Is there going to be... Alcohol?"

"No way." Carlos laughed. "My dad's a cop!"

* * *

The lake and area around it were filled with drunken teenagers when Logan and Carlos arrived- and James wasn't even there yet. Logan didn't know anybody, but Carlos greeted everyone and knew everyone's names.

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be alcohol." Logan said, cowering away from a naked girl who was trying to hug him.

"There wasn't supposed to be." Carlos said reluctantly. "But I guess we'll have to go to James's tonight- stay away from home. His mom won't be there."

"Maybe we should call your dad-"

"First off, my dad's your dad. You can call him Papi. How many times have we told you that? Second, why would we do that? That would mean I'd be hated by EVERYONE AND I wouldn't be able to get shitfaced. C'mon- let's go find something to drink."

Carlos got two red solo cups filled with alcohol and shoved one in Logan's hand.

"I'm going back to your house." Logan said, trying to give it back.

"You mean home?" Carlos laughed, taking a drink. Logan quickly took the cup from him.

"You can't drink that!" Logan said, black eyes wide. "You're underaged!"

"Yeah- we all are!" Carlos laughed, taking his drink from Logan. "Look, Logie- mah boy. If you drink this, you'll have more fun that you've had in a long time."

"It's a sin."

"Look, you drink wine in church, right? That's not a sin."

"But that's the blood of-"

"If you want chicks to be all over you, you needta loosen up!" Carlos interrupted. "Don't gotta get shitfaced, just take little sips here and there."

"But I don't want girls to-"

"Little sips!" Carlos said, raising the cup to Logan's lips and tilting it- making Logan swallow the alcohol and cough in distaste. "James is here! Let's go!"

* * *

Logan kept taking little sips- draining cup after cup. Really he didn't like the alcohol and he knew it was a huge sin to do so, but the sadness lingering over him slowly disappeared as he drank. Plus Carlos, James, and all their friends seemed to really like him when he drank. So he did it. Until he didn't really know what was going on anymore.

"You know- you really SHOULD do something with that hair." James slurred, reaching over to run his fingers through Logan's black locks. "I mean- the down do looks good if you gotta round chin like me. But you gotta angle-y one."

"Should I chop it off?" Logan asked with a giggle.

"No WAY! I'm just sayin'- like, gel it up or somethin'." James said.

"I will." Logan nodded.

"You know, Logie. You're like- really good looking." Carlos slurred. "If you would smile every once in a while, you could turn a straight man gay."

"Yeah, man. You're sexy." James added.

"Pfft." Logan snorted. "Guys- guys. I got somethin' to tell you."

"Okay." Carlos said, taking a drink from his cup.

"I'm gay." Logan said, then laughed. "Hooooomooooooo."

"Dude- me too!" James said, drunken eyes brightening. "We're- we're meant to be."

"James, I've SEEN you fuck girls before." Carlos giggled.

"You don't know, Carlos!" James said defensively.

Carlos laughed and fell back to the grass (they were sitting down).

"So God's little angel is a homo?" Carlos said as if taking note. "That's classic."

"TOP DRAWER!" James hooted.

"James! Nobody knows what that means!" Logan giggled.

Suddenly, the sound of a siren cut through the air. Carlos shut up, staring at the cops pouring out of the cars.

"GET UP! GET UP!" he whispered urgently, pulling Logan up and away. James stumbled behind them.

They tried sneaking away by the blue and red lights illuminating everything, but suddenly Logan's arm was caught and he collapsed.

"I'm caught! Go on without me!" he shrieked- his arm held up above his head.

"Logan?" came a familiar Hispanic voice. Logan looked up to see Mr. Garcia holding him.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I'M SORRY! I'M A BAD KID- YOU CAN TAKE ME BACK TO THE ORPHANAGE IF YOU WANT! OR YOU CAN BEAT THE GAY OUTTA ME LIKE MY DAD TRIED TO DO!" Logan waled as he was hauled to his feet.

"Where's Carlos?" Mr. Garcia demanded. Logan frantically searched the scene, not seeing James or Carlos.

"I don't know! He's lost! Oh, GOD, Papi! He's LOST!" Logan sobbed. "I lost your son! I lost him!"

Mr. Garcia shook his head angrily and wrapped an arm around Logan's waist- supporting him over to the car.

"I'm sorry Papi! I didn't want to drink ANYTHING!" Logan cried, hands pressed against the glass, breath fogging up the window. "I'm so so sorry! It's all my fault! I'm going to HELL!"

Logan watched as teens one by one were picked up off the ground from where they were passed out and put in cop cars. Soon enough, Carlos was tossed in the car beside Logan.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Logan cried in happiness, throwing his arms around Carlos. "I thought you were DEAD and I was crying!"

Suddenly, Mr. Garcia got in the front seat.

"What were you two thinking?" he asked angrily, starting the car. "You could have died."

"WHERE'S JAMES? OH MY GOD, MY GAY BUDDY IS DEAD!" Logan waled. He turned to Carlos, who was staring, head down, at the floor of the car. "JAMES IS DEAD! HE'S DEEEEAAAADDDD!"

"He's not DEAD, Logan." Carlos snapped. "He was just lucky enough to get away."

"I'm gonna drop you two off at home then go and find James. I can't let him pass out face down in a gutter somewhere." Mr. Garcia said.

"You're so nice, Papi." Logan sighed. "I wish MY dad was as nice as you. You know, if I was caught drunk by my dad, he'd just leave me. He'd hope I'd die- at least then-"

"LOGAN! SHUT UP!" Carlos scowled. Logan pouted and turned to the window, arms crossed.

Soon they were brought by their armpits inside and put in Carlos's room.

"Think James is dead?" Logan asked.

"No." Carlos said. "Dad'll find him."

"Am I going back to the orphanage?" Logan asked. "Is your dad gonna beat me up?"

"No, no. None of that." Carlos said, shaking his head. "We'll just get yelled at. Grounded- which means no James. No desert. No fun. Locked in our rooms after 9 every night. At least that's what happened with Javi when HE got caught."

"I'm sorry I got caught. We could be chilling at James's now and nobody would know about what happened."

"Whatever." Carlos grumbled. "Just go to bed."

"I can sleep in your bed?"

"Yeah... You need it more than me." Carlos sighed.

"You're like... The BEST brother ever." Logan smiled, hugging Carlos. Carlos lightly hugged back, not knowing what else to do. Then Logan pulled back and kissed Carlos right on the mouth.

Carlos immediately pushed Logan away, wiping his mouth.

"Look, I know you're that way. But-"

"Don't say anything rash, Los-y." Logan slurred, plopping down on the bed. "You said it yourself- I could turn a straight man gay."

Carlos settled on the floor, considering what just happened.

It was a brotherly kiss. When he was younger, Carlos's older brothers used to kiss him sometimes. But Logan didn't have siblings- he didn't know that now that they were older, it wasn't acceptable to kiss each other on the mouth. Yeah. That's it. A brotherly kiss. Carlos doubted Logan was even gay- he was WAY too religious for that. There was no way.

Logan, however, was sound asleep by the time Carlos's mind got to these thoughts.

**Lots of stuff happened in this one- hope you liked it! :) BTW, I've got plans for Kendall to come into the story again. Soon. In a few chapters. :D**

**Please review! I love reviews. Who doesn't?**


	5. Doubts

"I just can't believe that you boys would do such a thing." Mr. Garcia said, pasing before Logan, Carlos, and James, who were on the couch. "Especially knowing I was a policeman and you could easily get caught. And I ESPECIALLY can't believe that you forced Logan- your sweet, innocent adopted BROTHER- to drink. I know he didn't WANT to. And you're all lucky I deal with this type of thing every day or you'd be much worse off. I'm talking a beating-" Immediately Papi stopped himself, seeing Logan's eyes raise tearfully. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I was just trying to say that I understand that all teens do this and if I wasn't a policeman and saw it daily, you two would get a worse punishment that what you're getting."

Logan nodded.

James didn't take this speech too seriously, because he knew the worst Mr. Garcia would do is call his mom, who wouldn't care. Carlos was scared shitless- his dad was something to fear sometimes. Logan was CRYING because he was both afraid of Mr. Garcia and his sins. He was afraid God would never forgive him.

James was sent home and Carlos's phone was taken away. The predicted consequences happened- no friends over, in their rooms by 9, no dessert, blah blah, for a month.

"You know, I don't even remember anything from last night." Logan said. They were in Carlos's room and Logan was on the floor, hugging his knees. Carlos was glad that they were somewhat friends, otherwise he would have gotten a worse punishment AND he would be bored out of his mind all month. At least he could talk to Logan.

"I do. You were FUN. I wish I remembered what your smile looked like. You know, you said and did some weird stuff..."

"Like?"

"You told me 'n James than you were gay. Then before you fell asleep you KISSED me. On the mouth." Carlos said casually. Logan's eyes doubled in size.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Logan said.

"I think drunk you meant it like a brotherly kiss..."

"Oh God- please forgive me. I have sinned. Boy's lips are for girls only. Not boys. NOT BOYS." Logan gripped his hair angrily. "And nobody was supposed to know about my homosexuality. The more people that know, the more I am frowned upon. And the Lord's frown is more than enough."

"So you really are?" Carlos asked.

"I wish I could tell you that the intoxicated me lied to you... But it's true." Logan sighed.

"Well... Um..."

"I'm sorry. Now you're uncomfortable." Logan groaned.

"No- it's, eh... It's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Carlos said.

"I should just release everyone from my sins... I should- should kill myself."

"No way!"

"The world is a better place without one of God's most trusted followers being a homosexual AND an alcoholic." Logan said tearfully. "If the Lord can't trust me, who can he trust? He hates me! I'm sure of it!"

"Don't talk that way! God doesn't hate anyone!" Carlos scowled.

"I guess you're right... But I can't help but hate MYSELF."

"Logan, how do you even KNOW you're gay?" Carlos asked.

"What kind of a question is that? I just- I just KNOW." Logan said, confused.

"You get a boner when you think of dong?" Carlos challenged.

"How could you ask me that?!"

"You fantasize about doing your buddies?"

"Carlos!"

"I don't think you ARE gay."

"Why would I make this up?"

"I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

"We kiss." Carlos said simply. "Like- actually when we're sober. And I won't feel anything but the creeps and neither will you. And then you'll see that the whole gay thing is all in your head."

"That's absurd." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Look- it's like a scientific thing. When you kiss someone of the sex you're attracted to, you feel overwhelming... Overwhelm." Carlos said. "And I'm your brother, so it won't be as weird as if you did this with anyone else. AND it also entitles me to help you out, at all costs. So what're you afraid of?"

"I've never kissed anyone before." Logan grumbled.

"I beg to differ. You kissed ME. Last night." Carlos said impatiently.

"I just don't want to, Carlos. Okay?" Logan said. "It's too weird... I've never actually done anything like this before."

"So you're scared."

"I'm not JAMES- that won't work with me." Logan said. "We'll just have to find a different way."

"Okay." Carlos said in surrender- a bit of relief washing over him. He didn't want to kiss Logan either, but he would do the same for James- it was his duty as a brother. He watched Logan leave and go to his room, then heard him leave the house- Papi saying goodbye to him.

"How come HE gets to leave?!" Carlos steamed at his parents after Logan was gone.

"He was going to the CHURCH." Mrs. Garcia said, surprised. "We couldn't stop him from going to church."

* * *

It was after dinner- Logan had gotten back from the church. Carlos and Logan were stuck with the dishes as Mr. and Mrs. Garcia sat in the living room watching TV.

Carlos was drying the dishes as Logan loaded the dishwasher beside him. They had been talking the whole time- about Carlos joining the church choir and youth group with Logan because it would be a lot of fun (Carlos was considering)- about how James was probably just at home doing nothing all alone- about this and that.

They had just finished the dishes. Logan put the soap in the dishwasher and watched as Carlos dried off the area around the sink with a towel. Logan was nervous- he had been thinking about what Carlos said for a long time.

How DID he know that he was gay? He didn't. He wasn't even sure what gave him the idea other than the fact that he wasn't attracted to women. There was only one way to know for sure-

Before he could even think about it, he stepped toward Carlos.

"The hell?-" Carlos laughed, turning to him. Logan quickly lunged forward- his aim to kiss Carlos, but this was the real world. Carlos backed away in surprise- his thick brows raised.

"I'm sorry." Logan said, eyes wide.

"I thought you didn't want to." Carlos said lowly.

"I've just been thinking about it all day and decided-"

"Shhhh!" Carlos shushed, hurrying over to the wall, peaking over, and seeing his dad on the couch asleep and his mom watching Family Feud. He returned to Logan and sighed.

"Okay." he whispered. Logan nodded and Carlos squeezed his eyes shut, a little freaked out. He waited and waited for Logan's lips to touch his until he opened one eye to see what was going on. He almost facepalmed himself when he saw Logan with his eyes squeezed shut, waiting also. He rolled his eyes and before he had too much time to think, he lightly touched his lips with Logan's for a few seconds.

Suddenly Logan broke the kiss by pulling back, staring at Carlos like a deer in headlights, and whirling around to lock himself in his room.

Carlos stood there, shocked. He slowly touched his lips with his fingertips- the electricity still in them. He stood in that place for a few minutes eyes wide, heart gradually slowing down, before he snapped out of it and shook his head before going to bed.

Logan sat there in the corner of his bedroom, lightly rocking himself as he murmured verses of the Bible to himself, the Book clutched in his hand, dark eyes flickering across the words.

_It's a sin to feel this way about a boy. ESPECIALLY your BROTHER. The Lord hates you, Logan. HATES you. Who doesn't hate you? YOU hate you. Carlos probably hates you for making him go through that. _

Oh God, what just happened is so wrong. On so many levels. And Logan knew it.

So why did it feel so good?

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Besties

**So there are a few of you who have been super awesome at reviewing either all along or lately or just at the beginning. And I think you guys deserve a little recognition, SOOOO,**

**Thank you to:::**

**bmwstamps, LoveSparkle (who are surprisingly loyal to my stories, so thanks!), hedleyfaberdrive101, BigTimeRusher422**

**And of course, thank you to everyone else who has reviewed! I love them all- even the rude ones! At least then I know people are reading!**

* * *

Logan had been ignoring Carlos for days- trying to avoid any contact at all. He spent most of his time at the church and the other part in his room. Carlos, however weirded out he was aout kissing Logan, still wanted to hang out with Logan. What else was he gonna do?

So finally he decided to confront Logan about it. He burst into Logan's room angrily after Logan had pushed past him in the hall without a word.

"Okay- what the hell?" Carlos demanded. "You're just not gonna talk to me anymore?"

"That was the plan." Logan grumbled, standing awkwardly.

"So what? We KISSED." Carlos said quietly. "It's whatever- so let's just move on and be brothers like before."

"We can never be true brothers again." Logan said, staring at the floor.

"And why not?"

"Because, Carlos. There was a spark." Logan said, eyes lifting to Carlos's. "I dunno if you felt it, too, but for me there was a spark. And there isn't supposed to be- it's wrong."

"Yeah, so there was a spark. It's probably just cause neither of us have really kissed anyone in a while... Whatever. I say we forget it and move on, cause I'm bored as fuck around here."

Logan bit his lower lip in thought, then nodded.

"You know, Carlos... You're my best friend." Logan murmured. "I don't have anyone but you and James. So thank you for not completely rejecting me."

"There're lots of gay people at school- it doesn't affect me anymore." Carlos shrugged. "So let's go- I'll teach you to play hockey. I bet you'd be a great Center."

* * *

_Over the rest of their grounding, Logan and Carlos spent most of their time together. Even at night, Logan laid on Carlos's floor and they talked until early morning before one of them fell asleep._

_They hadn't talked to James this whole time._

_Kendall tried calling Logan a few times, but Papi didn't allow Logan to talk to him._

_Logan and Carlos joined the youth group and choir, but Carlos didn't go to the church near as much as Logan did. He figured that these activities were great ways to get closer to his brother, and they were. Logan eventually started using more contractions in his vocabulary. He smiled and laughed and cracked jokes. He talked to Mr. and Mrs. Garcia and his other new brothers a lot- telling them stories of his childhood and his mother- stories of the happy days. For the first time in a long time, Logan felt happy. He even put a few posters of hockey stars on his walls, since he was somewhat into hockey now._

* * *

Their grounding was finally over and the first thing Carlos and Logan did was go over to James's house. Carlos rung the doorbell after finding that the door was locked and they waited.

"I've never been here before. It's big." Logan marveled.

"Yeah- his mom owns a cosmetics company and is super rich, even though she's never home. James basically lived alone." Carlos explained as the door was opened. James stood there, dumbfounded, as Carlos and Logan came in.

"So... You're free." James said simply, closing the door.

"Duh." Carlos said, starting for the stairs.

"Don't go up there." James said quickly, pulling Carlos back.

"And why not?"

"It's... Messy." James said.

"Yeah- OKAY James." Carlos snorted.

"What's this thing?" Logan asked across the room, holding a porcelain figure of an army man.

"Don't touch that!" James exclaimed, leaving Carlos to take the figurine from Logan and set it back on the shelf.

"I'm sorry, dude." Logan said shyly.

"Wait- did you just call me 'dude'?" James asked, confused. Suddenly there was a yell from upstairs.

"JAMES! THERE'S A GUY IN YOUR ROOM!" Carlos yelled.

"Dammit, Carlos! I told you no!" James yelled back, rushing upstairs. Logan followed, marveling over the huge house. At the top of the stairs was a wrap around balcony that overlooked the living room- two bedrooms and a bathroom up there. He followed James into a room where he was jolted.

"This is Kendall." James explained, moving toward a familiar blonde boy to put his arm over his shoulders. Logan's eyes widened.

"Kendall, this is Carlos, my best friend, and his adopted brother, also my friend, Logan." James said. Kendall's eyes widened as they caught Logan's then he grinned.

"Logan! I called you like seven times!" Kendall exclaimed, ripping from James to hug Logan.

"I- I was grounded." Logan said, dumbfounded. "What're you doing here?"

"Me 'n Katie were adopted!" Kendall smiled as he let go of Logan. "We live right across the street!"

"That's great!" Logan said. "But why are you HERE?"

"Well, my new mom told me that James lived here and I might get along with him, so I came over." Kendall said. "Yeah- that was like a month ago."

"So you've already replaced me." Carlos said jokingly.

"Uh- not exactly." James said. "Guys, sit down."

Carlos and Logan sat, confused, on the bed.

"Kendall came over a while ago... And we got really close. Like... REALLY close. If you catch my drift." James said. Kendall sighed when the two boys gave James a blank stare.

"We're SPECIAL friends." Kendall said, still not getting a reaction.

"GUYS! We're GAY together." James exclaimed. Carlos's eyes widened and he stood up as if the bed were lava.

"WHAT?" he squeaked. "James, you're like the straightest guy I know!"

"But when I met Kendall... It was like love at first sight!" James said dreamily. "It didn't even take a week for this to happen."

"This is messed up." Carlos said.

"Gee, thanks." James grumbled.

"No, I mean... I mean... All I mean is that you got close to Kendall and I got close to Logan. Maybe it was destiny that we were caught and grounded."

"Is THAT why Logan called me 'dude' earlier?" James asked. "Is he a normal kid now?"

"No. But he's definitely more fun now." Carlos said, ruffling Logan's hair playfully. "But anyway, this is kinda weird. I never expected you to be... Gay."

"Me either." James shrugged, then smiled at Kendall. "But it happened."

That night, the four of them sat in James's room and played video games. Logan still wasn't good at all, since he hadn't been able to practice. Kendall had never played video games before, so he was no fun either.

As Logan and Kendall sat on the bed, Logan watched James and Carlos on the floor as Kendall chatted his ear off. The two playing video games on the floor laughed and joked like normal... Carlos didn't even look back at him once. Logan couldn't help but feel like Carlos only liked him when he had no choice. Now that James was in the picture again, Logan wouldn't matter so much.

"So you have a thing for Carlos, eh?" Kendall said, finally getting Logan's attention.

"No way."

"You totally do! I see it!"

"He's my brother. That's weird."

"So? Who cares? Is it cause you're scared that God will smite you? Cause I think that he'll make an acception for his number one fan." Kendall winked. "If you like him, you should go for it."

"It isn't that easy." Logan insisted. "He isn't gay at all."

"Neither was James, but you know, I have an effect on some people."

Logan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"He isn't into it." he said.

"I think he is. I'm no matchmaker, but you guys look at each other in this way... It's weird and sweet and stuff. I'm telling you."

"Whatever." Logan said sarcastically.

"AND he got you to come outta your shell." Kendall said. "I like this Logan."

"Yeah, yeah." Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll help you. If you want." Kendall said.

"I got it."

"So you're gonna make a move?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you're gonna... Right?"

"No."

"Yeah you are."

"Shut up, Kendall!" Logan said, sticking out his tongue at Kendall.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	7. Assessment

School started the next week and Kendall, Carlos, and Kendall all had lots of classes together while Logan was all alone in his honors classes.

"Where're you going?" Carlos asked as they all stood at their lockers- which they chose to be next to each other. It was the first day of their Junior year.

"Chemistry." James said.

"Me too!" Kendall smiled up at James dreamily.

Logan looked at them, rolled his eyes playfully, and said "Calculus."

"Nerd." James sang, closing his locker and slinging his backpack over his shoulder, taking Kendall under his arm, and leading him away.

"Try to make some friends." Carlos said, dragging his thumb over Logan's chin playfully- sending sparks through Logan's body. "We only have History together at the end of the day."

"I will." Logan sighed.

"And remember- you look hot." Carlos winked. Logan rolled his eyes at this- James had gelled Logan's hair up in the car, making it look messy yet organized at the same time. Logan thought it looked silly and missed the black locks over his forehead, but the others convinced him that he looked good.

"Really think?" Logan asked doubtfully.

"I'd tap that." Carlos giggled. "I gotta go to Chem. Have fun."

Logan did make a few friends, but he didn't really get too close to them. Meanwhile, all of his friends had a fun time in class together.

* * *

"Loge?" Carlos asked, walking into Logan's bedroom. "Da fuck is THIS?"

He showed Logan his Pre-Calculus textbook with confusion. Logan laughed, stood up, and explained it.

"Wait- did you call me Loge?" Logan asked.

"Yeah... Is that okay?"

"I've never had a nickname before."

"I don't see why not." Carlos shrugged. "You're like... My favorite person ever."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Even over James?"

"It's a tie. But you know, I can't kiss James anytime I want."

"And you can with me?" Logan asked, confused.

"Can't I?"

"I guess theoretically if you were gay, then yeah. Anytime. But-"

Carlos cut Logan off with a kiss on the cheek.

"What's gotten into you?" Logan asked.

"I've decided that... Well, I'm looking at you, you're looking at me. Something about you's got me going crazy." Carlos said.

"But I'm Logan." Logan laughed.

"Exactly." Carlos laughed. "So will you let me kiss you again?"

"I- I guess." Logan stammered, but Carlos already had his lips on Logan's. Soon Logan's arms wrapped around Carlos's waist, pulling him closer. Their lips moved together for a while, but when Logan felt Carlos's tongue on his lips, he pulled away suddenly.

"No way." Logan said nervously. "We're brothers. And- and I'm a Christian- and this is wrong."

"Is it?" Carlos asked. "Who gives a fuck?"

Carlos pressed his lips with Logan's again, who didn't kiss back.

"Say it with me, Loge. Who. Gives. A. Fuck." Carlos murmured, kissing Logan's jaw. "Say it."

"Who- who gives a fuck?" Logan asked, then gained confidence. "Who gives a fuck?"

"Exactly."

With that, their lips met again and they kissed for a while before they heard the doorbell then the door open and close.

"Logan?" Papi called and Logan jumped and pulled away from Carlos. With that, he hurried out of his room leaving Carlos feeling smug. Carlos had been thinking of doing this for a long time, actually since he found out about James and Kendall. It was about time he did it.

He went out into the living room to see an old woman in a black nun dress with his mom and dad and Logan surrounding her.

"I just came by to assess how Logan has been getting along here." the nun said to them. "It has been nearly two months."

"Of course." Papi said.

She and everyone sat in the living room- Carlos sitting close to Logan, making Logan nervous.

"Logan, how do you like it here?" Sister Violet asked.

"I really like it. Carlos here is my best friend, then there's his friend and Kendall from the orphanage who are my other friends. Yeah, Kendall lives around here now and goes to my school." Logan said. "My other brothers aren't around much, but I like them, too. Mrs. and Mr. Garcia are really nice and supportive of my religion even though they aren't very religious. I'm in the church choir and me 'n Carlos are in the youth group. I really like it here- at first I was skeptical, but I really do love being part of this family. School's going good, even though I'm not in any classes with my friends."

"Wow- you sure have changed in these few months. When you were at the orphanage, you just sat in your room and read the bible, not talking much of anything to anyone." Sister Violet said in surprise.

"I was hiding back then. But Carlos has showed me how to have a good time and just be myself." Logan said, jumping when Carlos brushed his leg.

"Mrs. and Mr. Garcia, how has he been?"

"Well, it was rocky at first. My boy and his friend convinced him to do some things that he didn't want to do, causing him to get punished. But he's an angel." Papi shrugged.

"Yeah- he does his chores and he goes to church and does his homework. The only downfall is that he's still a little soft spoken around the family." Mrs. Garcia said.

"How do you feel about him?" Sister Violet asked Carlos.

"He's one of my best friends ever." Carlos shrugged. "At first all he was was my replacement to my parents, which made me a little mad. But now he's a fun guy to be around and helps me with homework and stuff. Even if he isn't good at video games, it's okay. He gets along with my friends and he fits right in."

"You know, Logan, I was skeptical when this family took you. I thought you wouldn't come out of your shell and you would hate it here. But obviously I was wrong." Sister Violet smiled.

After Logan and Carlos were sent away so that Sister Violet could talk to Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, they went into the game room.

"Ever seen the movie, 'The Orphan'?" Carlos asked as they turned on the game.

"No."

"We'll have to watch it sometime." Carlos said. "But it's about this girl, who's really 35 but looks 10, who gets adopted. And when the lady comes to assess how she's doing at her new house, she kills the lady and hides the body. You're not gonna do that, are you?"

"Probably." Logan laughed.

"Well I just hope I'm the little deaf girl who you let be your henchman, instead of the boy who you try to murder several times." Carlos said.

"Oh yeah. You can be my little henchman." Logan smiled, then his smile dropped. "What WAS that? Back in my room earlier?"

"A kiss. Well... More of a make-out session." Carlos said casually, staring at the screen intensely.

"Why?"

"Cause I like you a lot."

"Oh..."

"Do you like me? Like- if we weren't technically brothers and it wasn't 'wrong', would you go for it?"

Logan thought for a while then answered.

"I think I would."

"So what if we acted like it WASN'T against all human morals?" Carlos asked.

"You mean... Be together?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"What's gotten into you? I thought you were straight." Logan said in confusion.

"Remember that day when me and you and James got drunk? Remember when I told you that you were so good looking that you could make a straight man gay?"

"No."

"Well I did. And it happened." Carlos said. "But hey... If you're not into it... I've been rejected before. It's not a big deal, we'll just go back to being brothers again. But I'd be kinda sad."

"Well... I wouldn't want you to be sad." Logan said quietly before turning to Carlos and giving a shy smile. Carlos turned to him, grinned, and leaned forward to kiss Logan on the cheek before going back to the game. Logan blushed deeply before turning his eyes back to the screen.

* * *

**So now comes the good old question.**

**Who's the masculine and feminine figure in the relationship?**

**I dunno... I could make it work either way. So I'm gonna go with the most popular vote! :D**

**Review, let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	8. Hangin' With Mary Jane

Carlos and Logan had been together for a few weeks now, but only James and Kendall knew about it. They only acted like they were together when they were alone or at James's house.

It was a Friday night. Like usual, everyone went over to James's house with the intention of just paying video games.

"This is boring." Kendall said, pouting on the couch as Logan, James, and Carlos played games. They had kicked Kendall out of the game because he was bringing their team down and revealing their hiding spots accidentally. So now he sat there, hugging his knees, angry. "I wanna do something FUN."

"Like what?" James asked, not really interested, but he didn't want Kendall to be mad at him for not paying attention to him.

"Look... if you SWEAR not to rat me out..." Kendall began. This caused an uproar of interest and the game was paused, all eyes on Kendall.

"C'mon. We're not gonna tell." Logan mocked but his arm casually over the back of the couch where Carlos was. Kendall looked around and reached in his pocket, bringing out a sandwich baggie of what looked like spices.

"KENDALL!" James exclaimed, jumping up- eyes bugging as he stared at the tiny bit of marijuana.

"Where did you get that?" Carlos squeaked.

"Buddy Simmons." Kendall said quietly, looking out the window suspiciously. "But I swear I wasn't gonna use it. He just... GAVE it to me. I was gonna bury it or sell it or something. But now that I consider... There's only enough for one joint. There's four of us. We won't get fucked up at all, seriously. It's just... An experiment."

"No way. Do you know how dangerous that is?" James scowled, taking the bag from his boyfriend. "You could hurt yourself."

"Would you rather I try it alone with no supervision?" Kendall challenged, watching as Logan stared at the contents of the bag in James's hand and Carlos opened and sniffed it- all without James noticing.

"No. Nobody's gonna try it. We're gonna... Gonna burn it." James said, then shook his head. "No... That's what I'm trying to prevent. We're gonna bury it. But then you'll dig it up..."

"There's only one solution here." Carlos said, taking the bag from James. "Gotta smoke it."

"Do you know how wrong this is? No way!" James squeaked. "C'mon, Logan. You're with me on this, right?"

Logan bit his lip watching as Carlos put James's Harry Potter book (only the first one- he never got past the first 50 pages) and poured the cannibus on the book, spreading it with his finger- eyes lighting up.

"I think curiosity is healthy." Logan said finally. "Yeah- it's a sin. But... I think that they won't learn and they won't give up the desire till it happens. So... I say if you can't beat em, join em."

James's mouth dropped open in disbelief as he watched the boys make a single skinny join off of his book.

"What if the school finds out? No hockey- for ANY of us!" James objected.

"Nobody's gonna find out, babe!" Kendall breathed, fed up with arguing.

"What about Los's dad? What if he comes over?"

"Look, nothing's gonna happen. People do this ALL THE TIME and nothing goes wrong." Carlos said.

"No way. I won't let you." James said, arms crossed. Kendall got up, put his hands on James's crossed forearms, and pushed down, causing James to lean in.

"Please? For me?" Kendall said, carmamelly green eyes big, a little smirk on his lips.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt." James said stubbornly.

"Jamiiiiiie." Kendall groaned.

"Kennyyyyyyy."

"What if I-" Kendall began quietly, kissing James's jaw.

"No."

"What about-" Kendall kissed James's cheek.

"Kendall- not fair."

"But you CAN'T resist-" Kendall kissed James on the lips, then broke it before James could get carried away- driving James nuts.

"Gonna get high with me?" Kendall asked, looking into James's hazel eyes. It was so easy to manipulate him. Not that Kendall did it A LOT. But it was good to know how to get your way when you were with someone so stubborn. Sure- you didn't get it with a kiss on the jaw or cheek. But a good kiss on the lips- backing out just when James broke for air- sexy eyes, and low voice... It just drove James nuts. So nuts, in fact, that he's putty in your hands.

"Anything you want." James said dreamily, leaning in for more kisses.

"This disturbs me." Carlos said frankly, watching as Kendall turned away from (still dreamy) James, gave them a wink, and sat down again. After, of course, a drawn out make-out session.

"What? That you're his bestie and you've never unlocked the secrets of manipulating James?" Kendall smirked.

"Well, you know, I've never thought of KISSING him and making googly eyes at him." Carlos said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't forget the-" Logan said, then leaned in close to Carlos's ear and whispered, "Sensual whispers."

Carlos giggled and shrugged Logan away, nudging his boyfriend playfully in the ribs. James sat on Kendall's knee and lit the joint as Kendall drew in a deep breath of the smoke. He took the joint from his lips and his brows shot up as he exhaled.

"How is it?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Kendall said, offering it to Logan, who gave it to Carlos nervously.

"Oh, I see. Sacrifice ME." Carlos giggled, taking the joint and easily inhaling.

"It's not so bad." Carlos said, taking another drag. He beckoned for Logan to come closer, then he connected their lips and exhaled into Logan's mouth, making Logan inhale. Logan pulled back, hacking and coughing for a good two minutes before sitting up again.

James took the joint shakily and put it to his lips, taking a tiny drag. Even the smallest of inhales sent his head soaring and his vision tunnel.

* * *

It had been ten minutes.

The join was gone, but the boys were far out.

Logan was in the corner, wide eyed, staring at the others.

Carlos was on the floor, following the fan blades on the ceiling with his eyes.

Kendall and James were making cake in the kitchen.

"Woah- woah, woah, woah, woah, WOAH." Kendall said to the oven as he tried to take the cake out.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to get this cake outta there when the pan is so damn hot?" Kendall asked, confused.

"You- you use oven mitts." James said, also confused. This made no difference, as Kendall already had the pan in his bare hands, holding it.

"KENNY! You're burning your hands!" James said, eyes wide, as he took the pan away and dropped it on the counter and waved his hands painfully in the air.

"Awe, do your hands hurt?" Kendall asked, taking James's hands in his and kissing the palms.

"How come yours don't?" James asked.

"Cause my hands are used to hot things." Kendall sang before roughly cupping James's crotch in his hands. This made James yelp and pout.

"Sa-wee." Kendall said in a baby voice before reaching his hand down James's gym shorts. "I'll make it feel better."

"Don't touch that!" James squeaked.

"Why not? I'll let you touch mine." Kendall pouted.

"Okay." James giggled before plunging his own hand down Kendall's pants.

"WHERE'S THE CAKE?!" Carlos called from the other room.

Kendall and James met innocent eyes, then giggled and took their hands from each other's pants, leaving one another with half-erections. Kendall brought the un-iced cake to the bedroom.

They all dug their hands into the pan (yes- the ones that had dick-sweat on them) and ate- all except Logan.

"S'wrong with him?" James asked Carlos.

"He's scared." Carlos said with a giggle.

"I'm not scared!" Logan called.

"Then come eat wiff us, baby!" Carlos called.

"I don't wanna."

"Why?"

"Cause of the dinosaurs!"

James, Kendall, and Carlos giggled and shook their heads.

"Los-y! Come over here before you get ate!" Logan whimpered. Carlos crawled over to Logan and Logan gave a dimply smile and allowed Carlos to sit between his legs- the Latino's head against his chest, body in his arms.

"It was a trick. There's no dinosaurs." Logan giggled. "I just wanted to cuddle."

"Oh, Logie. You DOG." Carlos laughed, nestling into Logan more. They watched as Kendall and James started making out again and suddenly their hands were in each other's pants.

Logan cried out in surprise as he clapped a hand over his own eyes, then Carlos's.

"TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Carlos pleaded.

"Let's go." Kendall smiled to James, scampering away. They only went to the living room where they ate more then fell asleep before anything sexual even happened.

Logan got up, turned off the light, took Carlos to the big bed, and laid him down.

"But I'm not tired! I wanna- I wanna screw around." Carlos said, biting his lip and tracing his finger down Logan's chest. Logan blushed and shook his head, embarrassed.

"You're still high." Logan giggled.

"Actually, believe it or not, I haven't been high for a good ten minutes." Carlos said as he pulled Logan to him by his t-shirt and kissed him.

"Babe- this is James's bed." he said.

"So? Know what he's doing on the couch downstairs?"

"Gross." Logan said crinkling up his nose. Carlos giggled and kissed Logan some more.

"I'm really tired." Logan said pulling away. Carlos groaned and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled their bodies together.

"Why don't you wanna have sex with me?" he pouted, inhaling the scent of Logan's dark hair. Logan giggled and rolled over, making Carlos lay on top of him.

"It's sinful, baby." he said.

"You bitch."

"YOU bitch."

"Don't you love me?" Carlos pouted, pulling away to look at Logan.

"I'm sorry, babe. But not till we're married."

"OH MY GOD! Are you kidding me? That's forever from now!" Carlos groaned.

"I'm already risking my afterlife on you." Logan smiled, fingers in Carlos's black hair.

"I'm gonna be a virgin forever."

"What do you want me to do to you, Los-y?" Logan asked.

"Your innocent Christian ears couldn't handle it." Carlos said, turning his face away stubbornly.

"Do you want me inside you?" Logan murmured, kissing Carlos's cheek.

"Don't tease me, you little bitch." Carlos said.

"Don't be that way."

"You're gonna have sex with me sometime or another." Carlos said. "And I'm NOT waiting forever for it."

"Good luck with that." Logan giggled before Carlos rolled over, put his head on Logan's chest, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I swear I'm not gonna make u wait till they're married for a totally awesome sex scene. Just lemme know when you want it... ;)**

**And the popular vote was Logan feminine, Carlos masculine. BUT there were some awesome points made for the other way around. MY REASONING::**

**-Logan's taller, so the arm over the shoulder could happen (imagine it the other way! XD)**

**-Logan's more grounded**

**-Carlos can gossip with his bestie**

**-nobody EVER writes about a masculine logan and feminine carlos**

**-the picture for the story is carlos on Logan's back**

**-I just think it's cuter! I'm sorry! shoot me!**

**SO don't hate me. PLEEEEEASE don't hate. PLEASE! i'm trying not to screw this story up, but I feel like I need to take charge of it, too, instead of the followers deciding everything. so please be nice. I'll make it work. You'll see. :)**

**Review! Be nice!**


	9. Birthday

Carlos woke up early that Sunday morning- September 14th. He crept into Logan's room and closed and locked the door before body slamming the sleeping Logan excitedly. "CARLOS!" Logan groaned as Carlos straddled his boyfriend and tickled him. "Happy birthday, Sugar Ass." He grinned as he stopped tickling Logan and kissed him on the nose. "You couldn't let me sleep in just a little?" Logan whined. "But then I couldn't feel your morning wood!" Carlos giggled. Logan groaned and rolled beneath Carlos to lay on his stomach- Carlos on his back. He was careful not to crush his morning visitor between his legs. "It's okay, baby. I like it." Carlos giggled, ruffling Logan's dark hair. "Well you know, I wouldn't have this problem if you wouldn't interrupt my dreams. It's science, Los." Logan said into the pillow. "Were you having happy dreams?" Carlos giggled. "They don't have to be… 'Happy', Los." Logan laughed. "But yes. They were 'happy'." "Was I in it?" Carlos asked. "You always are." "Tell me about it." "I don't wanna." Logan said stubbornly. "What time is it anyway?" "Okay, change the subject." Carlos laughed. "Don't yell at me. It's mi cumpleaños." Logan pouted. "Oh, so now we're sucking up with Spanish?" Carlos giggled, then shook his head doubtfully. "No hablas Español." "Okay, so I don't know much." Logan admitted. "Well you're gonna learn some more. Ready? Ready?" "Sí estamos listos!" Logan giggled. "Who's we? Eh?" Carlos giggled. "Me. And…" "And Woody here?" "Are you gonna teach me Spanish or not?" "It's really easy. Te amo." "Te amo." "Awe. Te amo también." Carlos smiled, kissing Logan. "What did I say?" "You said 'I love you'." Carlos giggled. "Good to know." Logan noted. "But I'll say it in English, too. I love you." "I love you too." Carlos smiled- eyes lighting up, kissing Logan again. It was the first time they had said that to each other. "What time is it?" Logan suddenly asked. "It's ten." "Gotta get up." Logan said, not moving to get up. "Service starts in a bit." "What? Church on your BIRTHDAY? C'mon, Logie." Carlos groaned. "It IS Sunday." Logan said. "Well how about- JUST for your birthday- I go with you?" Carlos smiled. "I'd love that." Logan grinned. "It's just a day chock full of love, isn't it?" Carlos said happily, letting Logan up and scampered to his own room to get dressed. _ Logan giggled as he came out into the living room and saw Carlos in dress pants and a dress shirt. Carlos smiled, then his face fell when he saw Logan's outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. "Where's your church clothes?" Carlos asked sadly. "This is how I go every time." Logan laughed. "Everyone does." "I guess I should change-" "No way!" Logan giggled. "Please? For my birthday?" Carlos rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his top button. "Fine." He scowled. Logan smiled and kissed Carlos's forehead just as Papi walked in. Logan quickly backed away, clearing his throat. "Yeah, Los. Your hair DOES smell kinda weird." He said awkwardly. "I thought so." Carlos said, avoiding anyone's eyes. "I'm telling you, you're 18 years old. You should be washing your hair every day." Papi said sternly. "Happy birthday, son!" he then smiled to Logan, taking him in a bear hug roughly. "Thanks, Papi." "So how'd you get Carlos in dressy clothes?" "He's going to church with me for my birthday." Logan said, lighting up. "Oh he is, is he?" Papi said with a wink to Carlos. "Well good. Take your time." "Okay…" Logan said questioningly. "Tell you what. You can take Sylvia's car." Papi whispered, handing Logan the keys to the red Mercedes. "Just don't hurt my car or my boy." _ Carlos had no idea that Logan was so popular at the church until they got there and almost everyone greeted him. The minister even recognized Logan's birthday during the service, making Logan blush deeply as everyone looked at him. Logan also completely refused to even brush Carlos's arm. When he accidentally touched the Latino, he jumped and apologized. They got home soon to find James and Kendall and Antonio, Andres, and Javi there. They spend all day eating, playing video games, eating more, playing an actual game of hockey. Even Antonio played. Finally everyone left- at about 3 am. "How come they didn't stay the night?" Logan asked as he and Carlos went into Carlos's room. Logan sat on the bed. "Cause I wanted you all to myself tonight." Carlos said cheerfully as he closed the door behind him. "Oh Carlos. You dog." Logan giggled as Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him, straddling his lap. "You're gonna let me kiss you while sitting on you?" Carlos asked, impressed. Normally Carlos wasn't even allowed to sit on Logan. "It's my birthday. Why not?" "I like it." Carlos said, kissing Logan more. "And you taste like cake." Logan blushed and laughed, pulling away. "I like it." Carlos giggled as he kissed Logan. "That's not sexy." "Everything Logan Mitchell is sexy." "Not gross cake mouth." "Loge. I'm CARLOS. I don't care." Carlos retorted. "I'm sure I taste like cake plus like… nachos and ice cream and chips." "I like it." "See? This is what love does to someone." "I love you." Logan said against Carlos's lips. "I love YOU." Carlos smiled before pressing their lips together. "You do?" "More than you think." "You know, nobody's told me that since my mom-" "Shhhh." Carlos shushed, moving his kisses to Logan's neck. Logan felt his pulse race and his groin grew warm. He shifted uncomfortably… So he wasn't supposed to get so excited… How would Carlos react? "Los-" he began- his voice coming out a whisper. "Shhhh." Carlos repeated. As he kissed Logan's neck and collarbone, his hips began subtly and slowly grinding on Logan's lap. Logan groaned in pleasure as his growing erection was pleasured. "Just relax. Let me do everything." Carlos whispered as he gently pushed Logan to his back and took off his own shirt. "Los this is-" Logan began, but a groan interrupted him as Carlos began grinding him again. "Don't you dare say it's wrong." Carlos said, dark eyes filled with lust. "Cause it feels pretty right to me." "You have to stop this." Logan said with a moan. "I don't think you really want me to." Carlos said. Logan was silent as he shut his eyes and enjoyed himself. Suddenly Carlos was off of him and kneeling between his legs on the ground. "No!" Logan said defensively as Carlos reached for his pants button. "Look, babe. I'm not gonna do anything… Sinful… On your end. I promise." Carlos said. "I wouldn't do that. Not yet anyway. So just relax." Suddenly Logan's AND Carlos's pants were off and the bulges were visible through their boxers. "Los-" "Logan!" Logan laid back down, covering his eyes with his hands. Suddenly his erection was touched by something warm and moist- "Oh my goodness, Carlos!" Logan yelped sitting up. Carlos gave his boyfriend a sad look. "It's not a sin if you don't do anything. I could be raping you." Carlos said. "You- you LICKED my-" "But didn't it feel good? And you still had your boxers on, so-" "Can we just- go to sleep?" "Logan… I'm a teenage boy." Carlos said, eyes serene on Logan's. "I think about sex… Constantly." "And you think I don't?" "I know how you feel about sex before marriage… But I love you. And it's hard for me NOT to touch you inappropriately or… Make you feel good." Carlos said, turning away. "And it's hard for sex to be available to me but I can't have it. And when you turn me down this way it makes me feel like you just aren't into it." Logan sighed and hugged Carlos from behind, his chin on the Latino's shoulder. "I want to." He said. "Promise. But I've already done so many bad things. Sinful things. I'm homosexual, I drank, I got high, and now… Now you've tainted me with your mouth." "I've TAINTED you, have I?" Carlos said defensively, trying to wriggle away with no avail. "That's not what I meant." "Sure sounded like it isn't what you meant." "Los. Please. Just listen. I've already sinned SO much. I haven't read from the Bible for days. I didn't pray before eating tonight. I told a BOY that I loved him. And I got erect when he kissed me." Carlos sighed and turned to put his head on Logan's shoulder, arms around his waist. "I really have tainted you. All of that stuff- I caused it all. If you go to Hell… I'll bargain you out." Logan giggled and kissed Carlos's temple. "It's okay. Cause I love you and sometimes that's what love does to you." "Loge, you can't just go to bed fully erect. C'mon." Carlos said suddenly. "Maybe… If we were in the bed kissing and your hand MAGICALLY wondered down there… And I told you no but I had no control…" So the lights were turned out and Carlos laid on his back, Logan between his legs as they kissed. Carlos slowly, sensually, rubbed Logan through his boxers, making Logan groan "no" and bite his lip in pleasure. His hips rocked slowly. Goosebumps formed on both of their skins as Logan's stomach unconsciously rubbed against Carlos's own erection. Carlos dared not say- he didn't want Logan to think he was doing a sexual deed. Soon they both came into their underwear. Logan felt Carlos's cum soaking through and touching his stomach and his dark eyes turn up to Carlos's in panic. "Did… Did I do that?" he asked. "No- it was just… The heat of the moment." Carlos responded, scrambling for an explanation. Logan got up quickly and slipped out of his underwear, turning away from Carlos, and putting on fresh ones from Carlos's drawer. "I- I sinned. This is the last straw, Carlos. I just know." He said, pasing around the room as Carlos also changed underwear. "I'm going to hell." Carlos pulled Logan to the bed where they laid down facing each other. "Listen to me, Logan." He said quietly. "You didn't know. So it's not a sin." "You don't know what's a sin and what's not!" Logan said, tears streaming down his face and onto the pillow. "I feel so bad." Carlos said, brows upturned, as he wiped away to tears. "I'm so sorry, Logan. Everything's my fault." "You're so bad for me." Logan sniffled. "I know." "I'm in too deep now, though. I already love you, God already hates me. Oh goodness- GOD HATES ME!" Carlos wanted to make a reference to his and James's inside joke "I'm balls deep now" but didn't. "Nobody hates you. Just go to sleep. We have school tomorrow." He whispered, taking Logan's head in his arms and stroking his hair as Logan slowly stopped crying and drifted off to sleep against his chest. _** So I've got lots in store for the next chapter! I know it wasn't such a great plotline for this one, but there were some important moments. Obviously. Next one will be more exciting! BTW, I literally LOLed when I wrote about Papi walking in on Logan kissing Carlos and Logan was just like "Uh yeah. Your hair DOES smell weird." Cause his nose would be like… In Carlos's hair. Didn't know if you guys got that. I thought it was funny. Review! Let me know what you guys think about all this! PS- I swear not all the sex scenes are gonna be teases! PSSSSSSSSS: sorry for the huge chunk of words- it's the new update of fanfic. I normally press "Copy and Paste" and just type it from there but I can't do that anymore so I had to copy n paste it from word, which is weird for me. But it's late and I'm tired, so next one won't be like this.**


	10. Shattered Dreams

It was early October and the boys decided to start practicing for hockey try-outs, which were in December before Christmas break. They went on a Wednesday after school, when nobody was on the ice.

Kendall, Carlos and James stepped expertly onto the ice, gliding around like pros. Logan, however, had never ice skated and slipped on his butt upon touching the ice. His helmeted head hit the ground with a thud and Logan groaned.

"Awe- poor baby can't skate." James giggled. Carlos punched him in the padded shoulder as he glided past him to help Logan up.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" he asked in a panic.

"My pride." Logan grumbled. Carlos grinned and tapped Logan's helmet before he began teaching him how to skate.

"C'mon! This is precious practice time- wasted!" James groaned.

"Look- he's already got it." Carlos said grumpily. "Don't gotta be a crotchmouth about it."

"Hear that, Kenny? I'm a crotchmouth." James giggled, nudging Kendall playfully.

"I know." Kendall laughed.

"Okay- ew." Carlos moaned.

It didn't take long for Logan to get the hang of skating and they started the game.

"Okay- no real rough stuff... Logan's still shaky." Carlos yelled at one end of the rink with Kendall.

"Carlos! You're the biggest offense!" James said smartly.

"If you break my boyfriend-"

"I'm not gonna break em!" James said impatiently. "Sturdy as a rock!"

He clapped a hand on Logan's shoulder, making Logan slip and fall- bringing James down with him. Logan laid there a second, feeling hopeless, but James got up immediately and jerked Logan to his feet.

"Loge? Sure you don't wanna switch teams?" Carlos called.

"No WAY! I know how bad Kendall is- I'm willing to take the risk." James said.

"It was ONE TIME!" Kendall groaned.

As soon as the game started, James got the puck and started for the other end.

"Logan- cover m-" James began yelling, but he was interrupted as he was slammed into the boards by a massive force and fell to the ice.

"You little BITCH!" James screeched as he watched Kendall proudly hit the puck to Carlos across the ice.

Logan, feeling bad for allowing James to get hit, decided to go steal the puck from Carlos but lost his balance and fell- skidding across the rink, in front of Carlos, and hitting the wall. Carlos, mouth open in shock and confusion, glided over to the groaning Logan.

"I'm not so sure hockey's your thing." Carlos said doubtfully. "Are you broken?"

"Yes." Logan moaned, then his dark eyes glinted to James stealing the puck from Carlos and in one fluid motion knocked it across the rink to the goal. He grinned and Carlos looked back to see James's celebratory dance.

"You set me up!" Carlos said in realization to Logan.

"Actually that wasn't planned." Logan giggled.

"I'm not even gonna help you up, little dickhole." Carlos said, sticking out his tongue and skating away.

"OKAY! JUST GONNA LAY HERE A WHILE!" Logan called, staring at the high rafters on the ceiling of the rink. Everything hurt a lot.

This happened three more times, then after that Carlos just stopped going after Logan.

Kendall and James, however were EXTREMELY competitive. The other would actually get ANGRY if one got a goal.

Logan was just worrying about not falling. Try-outs for the hockey team were in less than two months and if he didn't get this whole skating thing down, he'd never make it. He really WANTED to make it. Not only because he knew his friends would, but he also loved playing.

"Okay. Last game. Let's make it count." James said lowly as he stared Kendall down from across the rink.

"Kay." Logan said, trying to get in the zone. EVERYTHING hurt on him, but they had only won two of five mini-games.

The game started and Carlos got the puck- avoiding James's AND Logan's attacks and expertly passing it to Kendall as they raced toward their goal. Logan zoomed after them with James- determined. He couldn't let James down AGAIN. He got just close enough to steal the puck and pass it to James and they both raced across the ice. Carlos went after them.

By the time he reached the others, James had already scored. Carlos was going FAST and approaching the boards at breakneck speed.

"NNNOOOO!" he screamed as he tried to stop but lost his balance. He heard something crack and an extreme pain in his lower shin as he fell, skidded, and thudded against the boards.

"FUCK!" Carlos screamed in agony, holding his shin- neck making an arch.

"Get up, ya baby!" Kendall laughed.

Carlos laid there, groaning in agony.

"GUYS!" he yelled. "SERIOUSLY! I'M HURT!"

"Oh WHATEVER." Logan said sarcastically. He felt bad, but Carlos had tried tricking him this whole time, too. James skated over to look down at Carlos, and when he saw a tear falling down the boy's cheek, he knew this was for real. James took off his helmet and tossed it aside, kneeling before his best friend.

"My leg." Carlos said.

James inspected the beg and touched it, making the Latino scream.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH IT!"

Logan, brows upturned, threw his own helmet aside and knelt at Carlos's head.

"My- my shin's broken. I know it. I heard it." Carlos groaned. "My skate did it!"

"We gotta take him to the ER." James said. "Kendall? Help?"

"What? I can help." Logan said.

"You're not tall enough, Loge. Just be a cheerleader, kay?"

Carlos was hoisted up, an arm around Kendall's and James's necks, and taken away. They didn't even take off their gear- just skates- as they went out to James's car. They removed their equipment in the car as they drove.

"It hurts." Carlos groaned. "So bad."

Logan wiped sweat from his forehead.

"I wish I could help." he said.

When they got to the ER, Carlos was once again taken in with the support of Kendall and James and Logan signed him in. It took an hour for them to get called back to get an x-ray, all though it was obvious that it was broken.

"Carlos!" Mrs. Garcia called in relief as she and Papi came into the waiting room. Logan had called them for insurance purposes.

She rushed toward him and showered him with kisses, making him blush.

"What is WRONG with you boys? Can't you stay out of trouble for-" Papi began, but Mrs. Garcia punched him.

"Don't yell at them! He's in pain." she scowled.

"What happened?" Papi asked.

"I was going super fast and lost my balance and the ankle of my skate just... Snapped my shin." Carlos explained.

"We're gonna go take care of insurance and stuff..." Mrs. Garcia said. "Take it easy."

Just as they sat down at the desk, Carlos was called for x-rays. Papi said that he and Mrs. Garcia would wait in the waiting room until he comes out, so the boys went to the x-ray room.

"There's a bad break riiiight here." the woman doctor said, tracing a line on Carlos's tan shin where his skate was. "Snapped in half."

"So... A cast?" Logan said.

"Two months." she answered.

"What? No WAY! But try-outs are in LESS than two months!" Carlos argued. "Can't you do something?"

"There's no way of speeding up the process. All I can say is eat right and MAYBE you'll get this thing off a little early."

Carlos groaned and let his head fall back against the chair.

"Okay. So we gotta cast this bad boy up." she said. Carlos was given a pain med injection and taken to a room (in a wheelchair) to get a cast. Kendall and James left because they were due to have dinner with Kendall's 'parents'.

"What color?" the doctor asked after putting the cast on it.

"Pink." Logan suggested. "Men wear pink."

Carlos giggled, being on strong pain meds, and nodded.

"I'm a man." he said. "Gimme pink."

The woman shrugged and did so.

"Okay- I have to go get you some crutches. Be back in a bit." she said, then left.

Logan sat on the examination table, facing Carlos.

Logan gestured to the neon pink cast.

"I like it."

"Me, too."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. I'm actually feelin' really good right now." Carlos giggled.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad YOU'RE okay." This made Logan laugh.

"I'm sorry that I thought you were trying to trick me. I'm horrible." he said.

"I probably woulda done the same under the circumstances."

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love YOU." Carlos grinned. Suddenly the doctor came in with two metal crutches and told Logan he was free to go.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia drove them home, getting them McDonald's on the way, knowing they hadn't eaten dinner. Carlos went straight to sleep once he got home- his leg on a pile of pillows.

"He has to Elevate it... Make sure he does, kay?" Mrs. Garcia said to Logan.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan said tiredly as she kissed his cheek and went to bed. It was midnight by now.

Logan got out a blue Sharpie and went to work on Carlos's cast.

He drew flames and skulls and crossbones and Carlos's name in cool letters. Hey- the guy had a pink cast. Might as well make it cool looking. Then, last but not least, right on the toe- upside down so that Carlos could read it, said "Logan" in thick block letters. He wanted to put a sweet note on it, but knew that everyone could see it and they didn't want anyone to know about them. So he just wrote "Love U" on his toenails in Sharpie and turned out the lights, going into his own room. He felt bad that Carlos probably couldn't try out for the hockey team. He knew that hockey was basically Carlos's life.

* * *

**So truth time. Had no idea where I was going with this when I started it. I originally had Logan going through extreme angst about losing hope in God and he originally just gave up his religion and turned into this rebellious teen. But I didn't know that I liked this concept and didn't know if you guys would. ALSO in my original draft, which I posted for like 2 seconds until i got another idea and deleted it, LOGAN had the broken leg. BUT I figured with this happening to Carlos, I could do so much more with it. so I started a-fresh. :)**

**Review!**


	11. You Know Logan Loves You When

Carlos stayed home from school the next day. Logan was really lonely- Carlos wouldn't let him stay home, too, because Mrs. Garcia was going to be there to take care of him. Logan had to sit at lunch, watching as Kendall and James were all cutesy together and wishing Carlos was there to start a mini food fight or tickle Logan playfully. Around the school, the table that they sat was known as the "Queer Corner", which embarrassed Logan to no end that people knew about them. Kendall and James made it no secret, but Logan had no idea how they knew about him and Carlos.

The next day at school, Logan was late to multiple classes as he was helping Carlos around before going to class. He was excused, of course, but he still hated being the center of attention when he came in and class had already started. People whispered. They ALWAYS whispered. First it was about the Bible that he used to carry around, which he didn't anymore. Then it was about how he was adopted. Now the topic was that he was a queer and there was such a conflict of interest that they couldn't NOT talk about it.

It was that Friday night and Logan and Carlos were in the game room. They weren't playing games- Carlos wasn't in the mood for games. So Logan sat there on the couch in the room and Carlos laid his feet, one in a neon pink cast, in his lap. Logan knew that Carlos was in a shit mood because his leg hurt all night lately, causing him to not be able to sleep. Even when he DID text Logan to tell him to come in and sleep with him, in hopes that that would help, Logan always fell asleep first, leaving Carlos staring at the ceiling.

"Know what Sunday is?" Carlos asked sleepily, laying his head on the back of the couch.

"Something significant..."

"Six months!" Carlos grinned. "We're gonna spend all day doin' fun couple stuff."

"Like church?"

Carlos face fell and he looked hurt.

"No. You're not gonna go to church, are you?"

"I go EVERY Sunday. You know that." Logan said, running his fingertips lightly over the curly black hairs on Carlos's legs.

"I thought MAYBE you would make an acception. For me." Carlos grumbled. "Six months is a big thing, Loge. That's half a year."

"Well come WITH me."

"Logan! Come ON!"

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I'm sick of me being number two on Logan Mitchell's list of priorities. It's ALWAYS your religion. ALWAYS. I'm sick of it." Carlos said, attempting to get up.

"Are you kidding?" Logan asked. "Los, this isn't funny."

"You know, for once I'm not kidding around." Carlos said, getting to his feet and using his crutches to make his way out of the game room.

"Carlos!"

"Logan!"

"So what? You want me to just STOP being a Christian?" Logan asked, following Carlos into his bedroom. "After all God has done for me?"

"Like what?"

"Huh?"

"WHAT has God done for you?"

Logan thought about this a second.

"Nothing. He has done NOTHING for you. He didn't stop your dad from killing your mom and almost you. He didn't bring your relatives to the orphanage to claim you. He didn't stop everyone from finding out your precious secret of being GAY. Cause that's such a horrible thing that people know you're in love. And most of all- he's done nothing to stop your life from being HELL. So why do you stick with him, Logan? You're already TAINTED by me."

Logan stood there in shock, refusing to accept what Carlos was saying.

"I'm tired. Just- go to bed." Carlos said in defeat, turning and sitting on his bed.

"I wanna sleep with you."

"I'm okay." Carlos said quietly.

"I'm sorry. That you feel that way." Logan murmured.

"I just want you to see... How stupid you're being." Carlos said. "Turn out the light when you leave.

Logan left, feeling like shit, and went to his own bedroom, turned out the lights, and laid down.

He laid there, thinking. Maybe he COULD blow off church. Just this once. For Carlos. Carlos would make it fun. Make it worth his while. Right then and there, Logan decided NOT to go to church Sunday morning.

* * *

Sunday rolled around. Carlos had forgiven Logan after Logan told him that he wasn't going to church.

They decided to go to a movie after a day of just sitting around being romantic and cute. Then they would grab dinner.

The whole day they just laid in Logan's bed (because neither of their parents ever went in there unannounced because they trusted him) in each other's arms, talking and giggling to each other.

Finally they told Papi and Mrs. Garcia that they were going to hang out at the movies (which wasn't a lie at all) and left. Logan drove as Carlos worked the radio.

"We're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again!" Carlos sang along to the P!nk song. "Loge, you gotta be the F.U.N. guy! Please? PLEASE?!"

"I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine-" Logan sang playfully.

"Oh, we had everything." Carlos sang.

They finished the whole song by the time they got to the movies and Carlos jumped for joy that they had just sung a whole duet together.

Logan and Carlos decided on a slasher film and sat in the second to last row with their popcorn and Icees. Logan put his arm over Carlos's shoulder and Carlos would have put his head on Logan's shoulder, but he was too into the movie. "Did you SEE that?" "How'd they make that look so real?" What? How did he survive that?" "She needs to put her boobs in her shirt." Carlos would commentate. Logan, however, was about to hurl from all the gory scenes.

Finally the movie ended and Carlos got up with his crutches and piled all the garbage into the popcorn box. Everyone filed out quickly except three drop-out boys who had sat behind Logan and Carlos during the movie.

"Ready?" Logan smiled, taking the popcorn box and preparing to help Carlos away, but then something flew through the air and hit Carlos in the cheek.

"Dammit! Would you stop?" Carlos growled defensively, staring at the boys in the top row.

"Stop what?" the middle one said, throwing another.

"Real nice. Picking on a cripple." Carlos said.

"Los- let's just go." Logan said.

"Ya mean you don't LIKE getting hit in the face with things? I was under the impression-" the boy said, getting giggles from his friends.

"Just shut up." Carlos raged.

"Want me to fuck you up?" the boy snarled.

"No, the other kid's already doin' that!" the boy to his left laughed.

"Come ON, Carlos." Logan said, trying to guide Carlos away.

"Yeah, just take your beaner boyfriend away to lick your dick- only thing he's good for. Maybe after that he can paint your house." the middle boy spat.

"WHAT did you say?" Logan said, stopping and turning to the boys.

"You heard me."

"You racist son of a-" Logan screeched, climbing up on the seat and pulling back his fist.

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled in surprise, looping an arm around Logan's waist to haul him off of the chair.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ETHNICITY HE IS! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKERS!" Logan screamed.

"Go away!" Carlos pleaded to the boys, holding Logan back. "GO AWAY!"

The boys smirked and got up, going down the stairs.

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S GOOD FOR! AND YOU DON'T KNOW THAT HE'S A FUCKING VIRGIN YOU HOMOPHOBIC BASTARDS! COME FIGHT ME YOU LITTLE PUSSIES! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO NEEDS TO BE FUCKED UP!"

"Logan!"

"COME FIGHT ME!" Logan screeched, fighting against the crippled Carlos. "I'LL SHOW YOU A GOD-DAMNED BEANER YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled, clapping a hand over Logan's mouth, but Logan kept yelling like he didn't notice. The janitors were now coming in to clean before the next movie.

"Calm. Down." Carlos said sternly and finally Logan stopped yelling, the vein in his neck going down a little.

"He called you a god-damned mother fucking BEANER." Logan said angrily, black eyes firey.

"I know!" Carlos said. "I've heard it so much- I don't even care!"

"We I do! I'll kill those mother fuckers!"

"Logan!" Carlos said, cupping Logan's red face in his hand in attempt to calm him down. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Apparently they didn't!"

"Look at me. I don't even care about what they said. Seriously." Carlos said. "You were gonna get yourself killed."

"For you- I would." Logan fumed. "He said you PAINT HOUSES!"

"Are you gonna help me outta here or just stand there and be pissed off about nothing?"

Logan signed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not nothing."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna be in the car."

"No!"

"Then come on."

"Okay!" Logan said and Carlos grinned and kissed his nose, making Logan ease up a lot.

Once in the car, Carlos giggled.

"I think you just cussed more in thirty seconds than you have in your whole life." he said.

"I know that for a fact." Logan grumbled.

* * *

**Okay. So next chapter- big chapter of cute Kames? Someone suggested that. OR two sex scenes- going back and forth between Kames and Cargan? The whole chapter that way? Anyone apposed to that?**

**Let me know!**

**Review! :D**


	12. WARNING: Not 4 Innocent Eyes

Sex.

It was something that all the boys thought something different of.

Logan was afraid of it. Afraid of sin. But GOD did he want it- like any other teenage boy his age. Sometimes he felt he may explode.

Carlos's desire was strong. He wanted it. But he knew Logan wouldn't go for it "till they're married". He had pretty much given up trying.

James had always been a nymphomaniac. Before Kendall, he'd done all sorts of things with all sorts of girls. He loved it.

Kendall liked sex. He liked it a lot. And all he had to so is shut the door and James was into it. But he didn't really get in the mood much- he preferred sitting around and talking- cuddling. But he never turned down James.

* * *

It was Christmas break. Finally. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia would be out for the night- they were going to Carlos's aunt's house.

Logan and Carlos were in Logan's room- Logan was writing on Carlos's hands with pen absentmindedly as the Breakfast Club played on the TV. It was girly, but it was Carlos's favorite. Carlos was on the bed, Logan on the floor.

"What the hell're you writing- a frickin' BOOK?" Carlos laughed.

"Yeah." Logan laughed, biting his lip. Actually, he was just drawing random things like tubes of toothpaste and dancing lemons.

"What's with you today?" Carlos asked. "You're all hyper and stuff."

"It's Christmas break!"

Carlos grinned and snatched his hand away, giggling at the drawings. Logan got up and plopped down next to Carlos, head propped up on an elbow.

"D'you ever miss your parents?" Carlos asked.

"My mom? Yes. My dad? Hell no." Logan said. "But let's not talk about depressing stuff."

"What else are we supposed to talk about?" Carlos asked.

"Let's just- not talk." Logan suggested and leaned over to press his lips to Carlos's.

* * *

James laid sprawled out on his bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling fan.

"Wassa matter, Babycakes?" Kendall asked, coming into the room. He had let himself in.

"Mom TOLD me she was coming home tonight." James groaned. "But she just called and said she isn't."

Kendall closed the door gently and made his way over to James to straddle him.

"That's rough." he said, pouting.

"C'mon, Kendall. I'm not in the mood." James mumbled.

"I don't believe that." Kendall smiled, putting a hand on the floor on either side of his boyfriend's head, and leaning down to kiss James. His golden bangs brushed James's forehead- his own hair pushed back.

"Kend-"

"I wanna try something tonight." Kendall said, kissing James again. "I wanna- I wanna take it rough."

"Rough?"

"I want you to pull my hair and make me scream." Kendall whispered into James's lips, caramelly green eyes lazy on James's. "I want you to make me hurt."

"I can't hurt you, babe." James said, and Kendall knew he was in.

"Please?"

"No way!"

"PLEEASE?"

"I'm scared that I'll get carried away."

"I wouldn't want you to NOT get carried away."

"Why?"

"It's just an experiment."

James grinned and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Loge, what the hell're you DOING?" Carlos laughed as Logan's long fingers unbuttoned his jeans.

"I want you to touch me." Logan said breathlessly, hungrily kissing Carlos's neck. Okay- this was hot- Carlos couldn't help but get turned on.

"Who the HELL are you and what have you done with my sweet, innocent boyfriend?" Carlos giggled.

"Take off your pants, too." Logan said against Carlos's neck.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause I've never shown anyone my dick before. Well- James saw it once. Accidentally. But-"

"Just take em off." Logan pleaded, pulling back to show wide, shiny black eyes.

"You do it." Carlos said.

Logan bit his lip with a smile and quickly pulled Carlos's jeans off over his cast, then his own. Then he positioned his legs between Carlos's- Carlos's legs around his waist, as they kissed.

"I love you- so much." Logan said, kissing Carlos's jaw, breath hot against the Latino's skin.

"Me too." Carlos said, heart beating a million miles a second.

"Are you scared?" Logan asked.

"No. Are you?" Carlos squeaked.

"No way."

"Good."

Logan's hand wondered down to Carlos's boxers and he oh-so lightly brushed his fingertips over the outline of his semi-hard cock. Carlos drew in a shaky breath of ecstasy as goosebumps prickled his skin and he closed his eyes. Logan grinned and took his hand away to kiss Carlos's collarbone and take off their shirts.

Carlos unconsciously bucked his hips up and rubbed himself on Logan's own hardening cock.

"Who's in charge here?" Logan giggled.

"It's a mutual thing." Carlos said breathlessly.

"I bet this feels better without underwear on, right?"

"I'm fine."

Logan grinned and tried taking off Carlos's underwear, but Carlos wouldn't let him.

"Turn out the light." Carlos begged.

"What? I wanna see you."

"Then.. Leave on the closet light."

Logan sighed and did so, then stripped off both their underwear. Then returned to his original position. He kissed Carlos's neck and collarbone sensually until Carlos got impatient and looped to hands around both of their cocks and thrust slowly.

Carlos's head fell back in pleasure- the warmth and hardness of Logan on the bottom side of his cock and the tightness of his hand on the top. Logan let out a groan and thrust in himself. {no, he didn't thrust his penis into his own butthole. reading through this, i realized that that's what it seemed like, but i couldn't figure out a better way to word it. :DD}

After only a short while of this, Logan quickly stopped and pulled out of Carlos's hands.

"I almost-"

"I want you." Carlos said hungrily, black eyes wanting. He pulled Logan back to him and kissed him passionately.

"In my room- the drawer with all my pencils in it. There's a bottle of lube that I found after Javi left. Go get it." he whispered.

* * *

James tossed Kendall on his big bed and roughly turned him onto his back.

"Call me Mr. Diamond." he growled. "Or master. Whichever works for you. The safe word is shoestring."

Kendall cocked a brow at James as he tore off his own shirt, showing Kendall those prefect abs that drove him nuts. Then he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them, revealing navy blue briefs with a steady bulge in them.

James moved to his blonde captive and tore off his shirt and pants. Then he leaned forward and kissed Kendall- Kendall attempting to touch James's stomach.

"No touching." James said, bunching up Kendall's hands and holding them above Kendall's head.

"Yes sir." Kendall said like a soldier.

James smirked and let go of Kendall's hands and take off Kendall's boxers and kiss down Kendall's pale chest and stomach to the tangle of golden pubic hair. With that, he pulled at a few, making Kendall wince and say "no!"

After a while of torture this way, James took firm hold of Kendall's cock and opened his mouth at the tip of it, just holding it there, staring mischievously up at Kendall.

"Do it." Kendall pleaded.

"Who's the master here?"

"You."

"That's right."

With that, James got up and rummaged through some desk drawers, finally retrieving a larger silver flash card ring.

"What's that?" Kendall asked. James bit his lip and unclasped it, then clasped it around Kendall's base. Perfect fit.

"What-?"

"You'll see." James giggled, then plunged the cock into his mouth.

When Kendall tried to guide James's head- the way he always did, James would stop, yell at Kendall, maybe tug on a few pubic hairs, and continue his work.

"My turn." James growled, getting up and pointing to the ground before him. Kendall obediently knelt before him. James tied Kendall's hands in front of him with a bandanna and smirked at Kendall.

"Blow me."

Kendall nodded with a grin and put the big cock into his mouth- head bobbing.

"Look me in the eyes when you suck my cock, baby." James growled, pushing Kendall's bangs from his eyes roughly. Kendall's caramelly green eyes raised to James's hazel ones, not with fear, but with challenge.

"Put it all the way in." James demanded. Kendall attempted, but James got impatient and jammed in in the rest of the way, thrusting a few times- Kendall's lips touching his base- making Kendall's stomach lurch. Then James pulled all the way out of Kendall's mouth- a string of saliva following it. Kendall doubled over, coughing helplessly.

"You little pussy." James sneered, looping an arm around Kendall's ribs and jerking him to his feet.

"That hurt like hell." Kendall said as he was forced to his hands and knees on the bed.

"It's not the only thing that's gonna hurt like hell, baby. You just hang on."

* * *

Logan nervously squeezed the lubricant onto his cock- fingers shaking- as Carlos spread it on himself in preparation.

"Don't be scared, Loge." Carlos said, putting the lube on the night table and wrapping his arms around Logan's neck. "This'll be fun."

Carlos took hold of Logan's cock, sending tingles up Logan's spine, and guided Logan to his opening. It was sort of awkward as one leg laid stiffly in a cast on one side, the other wrapped around Logan's waist.

"Just thrust in." Carlos whispered into Logan's ear. Logan raised himself up in order to see what he was doing and thrust in- sending screams out of Carlos's mouth.

"Not that fast!" he squeaked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Logan waited a minute until Carlos's eyes opened again and he relaxed a little.

"Okay." he said with a nod. "Fuck me."

Logan grinned and looked down again to watch as he slowly thrust in again. And again. And again.

Logan's pulse raced as he gained momentum.

Carlos's breaths came in shallow, shaky bursts as he pulled Logan down to him again. He wrapped his arms around Logan's ribs and breathed in the scent of his boyfriend's hair, Logan's face almost in the pillow below Carlos's head.

"Faster." Carlos breathed.

Immediately Logan's hips sped up and Carlos's nails dug into his back with pleasure.

Logan groaned into Carlos's neck and his hands fell to Carlos's cock as he began pleasuring it. Carlos was overwhelmed with pleasure, groaning and squeezing his fists together. Logan didn't know what a vagina felt like, but it couldn't feel any better than this.

Logan, hips tired and cock throbbing to cum, stopped thrusting and pulling his head back to look at Carlos in the dim light. Carlos's eyes were lazy as he mashed his lips with Logan's. Carlos had NEVER kissed Logan this way. Sure- they had made out. But there was never this level of intensity and desire in it.

"This is so-" Logan said between hungry kisses. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"You tell me." Carlos breathed, kissing Logan more and biting Logan's lower lip lightly.

* * *

James only put a bit of saliva on his cock before shoving himself into the bent over Kendall. Kendall's face turned to the ceiling as he screamed in agony. He STILL wasn't used to James's size after so many times.

James didn't wait for his boyfriend to adjust. Normally he did. Normally he went in slow, with lube, and waited. But Kendall DID say he wanted to hurt, so he was gonna hurt, dammit.

"You're so fucking tight." James grunted, holding Kendall's hips tightly as he gained momentum.

"THERE'S A FUCKING REASON FOR THAT!" Kendall screamed, eyes squeezed shut. James was right- he DID get a bit carried away.

"Do you love it?" James grunted.

"NO I DON'T LOVE IT!"

"TELL me you love it."

"No!"

"Say it!" James took a handful of Kendall's hair and dragged the blonde up to his knees to the he could speak in his ear.

"Tell me you love it." he demanded.

"I LOVE IT!" Kendall squealed, a little afraid of this cynical James.

* * *

Logan, finally charged up, pressed his forehead to Carlos's and their dark eyes held each other as Logan pulled himself almost all the way out of Carlos and thrust in- hard, making Carlos let out a little cry of both surprise and pleasure.

"Right there." Carlos said, biting his lip and tangling his fingers into Logan's unmade locks. "Do it again."

Logan did it again, and again, and eventually Carlos had to take his forehead from Logan's to restrain himself from exploding.

Logan's pulse raced forward and suddenly he got this strange feeling in his cock. A feeling he had only felt once before.

And suddenly it all came rushing out. He came into Carlos- the warm sensation making Carlos cum.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." Logan said, eyes wide, pulling out of Carlos. Hot semen oozed from Carlos's opening and Logan tried to wipe it up.

"What're you doing?" Carlos asked, catching his hand.

"I know that men aren't supposed to... Release... Inside-"

"Babe, I don't have ovaries. It's fine." Carlos giggled, sitting up. He took Logan's wrist, staring at the cum on his fingers. Before he could even think, he shoved the fingers into his mouth and sucked the cum off.

Logan ripped his hand from Carlos in disgust.

"CARLOS!" he squeaked. "You'll get sick! You'll throw up!"

"No i won't, Loge. Don't you EVER watch porn?" Carlos smiled, wiping himself to lick more of Logan's seed. "It tastes like- like honey almost."

Carlos looked down to swipe his own cum from his stomach and hold it up to Logan.

"I don't think so."

"Babe, I wouldn't do make you do anything that might hurt you... Just TRY it." Carlos pleaded.

Logan pricked his tongue onto the liquid, tasted it, and immediately stuck the rest in his mouth. Then he laid Carlos down and licked his stomach to be sure he got it all.

"We're gonna have to do that way more often." he grinned as he laid down next to Carlos and pulled the blankets over them. Carlos snuggled into Logan, loving the warmth of their bare chests together, and listened as Logan's heart rate and breathing slowed down.

* * *

James looped an arm around Kendall's stomach and held him on his knees.

"Tell me you love ME."

"I love you!"

"I'm sorry, what?" James, thrusting in harder.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"HUH?" still harder.

"I LOVE YOU, MISTER DIAMOND!" Kendall felt like his intestines were being ripped out and it didn't even feel good anymore.

"I love you, too, Mister Knight." James said, satisfied, as he nipped Kendall's ear a little too hard.

"James, I don't wanna play anymore." Kendall whimpered.

"Get on your knees. Quick." James said, pulling out quickly. Kendall had no time- he was tossed off of the bed and struggled to his knees.

Suddenly James's cock was shoved in his mouth. All the way. Kendall gagged as James fucked his mouth, involuntary tears running down his cheeks. Finally he managed to free himself.

"SHOESTRING! SHOESTRING!" Kendall yelled, but was grabbed again and gagged more.

Finally James came. Right into Kendall's throat. But he still didn't stop. Not until adrenaline pumped through Kendall's veins and he forced James away, coughing and trying not to throw up.

He couldn't help it- Kendall let out a sob as he wrapped a sheet around his waist and scurried away to the bathroom- where his choking never turned to vomiting, but came close.

When he came back, James was in his underwear, on the floor, staring absently at the floor. When he saw Kendall, he jumped up.

"I'm so sorry. So, so, so, so sorry." he said helplessly. "That was rape. I just raped you."

"No you didn't." Kendall sighed.

"You even said the safe word and I didn't stop." James said, tears in his eyes. "I'm a god-damned monster!"

"Never again. If you don't DUMP my sorry ass right here right now, we won't EVER do that again."

"So it was a little rough. And it hurt a lot. And I almost puked. But... It was hot." Kendall said, biting his lip. "I don't want to see that demonic James ever again, but I liked calling you Mister Diamond and having you tell me what to do."

James sighed in relief.

"But I'm not gonna gag you. Not gonna rip out your insides with my dick. Not gonna BITE you." James said. "Never again."

"That's what an experiment's for." Kendall said, turning out the light and taking James to the bed, where they laid slept. Kendall would never tell James, but he was genuinely AFRAID of James for quite a while during their little experiment. Afraid that James would actually hurt him if he disobeyed. Afraid that James would choke him to death with his cock. Afraid that his asshole would be permanently damaged.

But, it was an experiment. And now he knows not to tell James that he wants to hurt during sex. No- never again.

But it was fun. For a while anyway. Even if he never came, it was okay. Cause now he was in the REAL James's arms, the safest place he could ever be. And this was his FAVORITE location.

* * *

**Okay, so I had a different ending. Kendall snuck out while James was in the shower and was all scarred and stuff. then I caught myself- was like "Kaylee, you're doin' in again. you can't be ruining stuff in this story, REMEMBER?" so I changed it. :D**

**please review! i worked hard on this chapter. sorry it was long.**


	13. Valentine's Day

It was Valentines Day. A snowy Saturday in February, full of love and cuddling and... yeah. Valentines Day.

"Happy Valentine's day, baby!" Carlos whisper-yelled, body slamming the barely awake Logan in his bed, hurting himself more than Logan. Lately Logan had gained a lot of muscle from being on the hockey team. Carlos WISHED he could just wake up, roll over, and tickle Logan awake or something. But they don't sleep together on a regular basis when Mr. and Mrs. Garcia were home.

"Don't you have any better ways to wake me up?" Logan groaned as Carlos settled himself on top of him.

"Yeah. I could wake you up like this-" Carlos said, then began serenading Logan's face in soft kisses. "Wake up, Boo, it's time for another fantastic day of being in love!"

"I like this way better." Logan said, basking in the love. Carlos laughed and stopped kissing him as he poked his boyfriend's nose.

"That's no fun." he giggled.

"It is for me." Logan grinned.

"C'mon- we gotta get up so I can serenade you with awesome French toast that I'm making." Carlos said, getting out of the bed and trying to drag Logan with him with no avail.

"Pleeeeease?" Carlos begged, stopping to give Logan a puppy dog face. "I'll love you forever."

Logan got up sluggishly.

"Good to know that you won't love me forever anyway." he grumbled, following the hyper Carlos to the kitchen where the auroma of French toast invaded his nose. Carlos was already at the skillet, flipping slices of bread.

"Smells good." Logan said, wrapping his arms around Carlos and pressing his cheek to his boyfriend's ear.

"Made it just for you." Carlos sang. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia were on their annual Valentine's Day trip and wouldn't be home until tomorrow afternoon. "Cause I know it's your favorite."

"I love you." Logan smiled.

"I love YOU." Carlos said, turning his head to kiss Logan- sucking on Logan's bottom lip- then turned back to the breakfast.

"So what're we doing today?" Logan asked.

"Cuddle, fuck, cuddle more, watch a movie, fuck, eat some food, cuddle, fuck, go to sleep." Carlos said, waving the spatula around for emphasis.

"Like you could take that much sex in one day." Logan giggled.

"I wasn't planning anything except an adorable Valentine's day with my boyfriend." Carlos said. "But we SHOULD go play in the snow sometime."

Since their first time, it had been two months. They had sex probably more than the average couple SHOULD, but Logan couldn't get enough. Besides the obvious reason why he loved it- it felt good- he also loved it because he felt so rebellious. So ALIVE. Carlos sometimes had to decline because he was so soar, but he liked it, too. A few times he was even on top, which Logan didn't like so much, but Carlos loved.

* * *

James and Kendall laid in the snow in James's back yard, staring at the white sky. Kendall adjusted his grey beanie and turned to look at James, who's nose was red with cold, but he still looked so happy. James felt Kendall looking at him and turned his own head to give a little smile to his boyfriend and take his hand. Not the cute lace-your-fingers-together way, but the only way possible when two people had gloves on. Palm to palm, fingers holding the other's hand.

Kendall couldn't help but note how... BEAUTIFUL James looked in the snow. His dark hair complimented by the white. The grey of his coat and plaid of his scarf complimenting everything about him. The tint of red to his nose. The way the snow reflected off of his hazel eyes.

"Remind me again WHY we're out here?" Kendall asked.

"Cause it's pretty. And romantic." James smiled.

"Yeah- SO romantic that there's snot pouring from my nose and my hands are frozen." Kendall said sarcastically.

"You can stick em in my pants. They'll warm right up." James smirked.

"My hands or my nose?"

"Yes."

Kendall burst out laughing, gloved hands covering his face and muffling his laughter.

"I'm so fucking cold." Kendall said after laughing for a while.

"Oh- I know! Let's go to the park!" James said, jumping up.

"Oh- I know! Let's NOT!" Kendall said in mock excitement.

"It's wasn't a question." James grinned, pulling Kendall to his feet and taking off his scarf to wrap around Kendall's neck and over Kendall's red nose.

* * *

Logan and Carlos walked hand in hand down the street to the park.

"Awe- CHECK IT!" Carlos squealed, letting go of Logan's hand to run over to the frozen pond a little before the park.

"LOS!" Logan warned as Carlos inched toward the surface of the ice. "Don't do it!"

"James and I were BOTH on here last year! It's fun!" Carlos called back, and without hesitation, stepped out on the pond.

"CARLOS!" Logan yelled, running over to the pond. "Get offa there!"

"It's totally cool!" Carlos said, spreading his arms. "Come on."

"It's gonna break and you're gonna die." Logan said, crossing his arms.

"Nuh-uh. Sturdy as a rock!" Carlos said, bouncing his knees a little. Suddenly there was a crazy noise and Carlos giggled, but Logan's eyes widened in realization.

"It's gonna break and you'll fall in and die and I'm gonna have to watch it all happen." Logan said quickly. "Come ON- get offa there!"

"Fine." Carlos said as he skated on his shoes to the bay where Logan was, but was just out of Logan's reach.

"Come on." Logan pleaded. Carlos gave him a mischievous smile, but suddenly there was a louder crack. As if on cue, Logan's arms shot out, a foot on the ice, and he jerked Carlos off of the ice by the waist. The ice beneath his foot cracked, but only his shoe got wet.

"My hero." Carlos said in a Southern Belle accent, throwing his arms around Logan.

"What did I tell you?" Logan said. "I TOLD you it was gonna break. And now look. IT'S BROKEN."

"What would your life be without me? Boring." Carlos said, using a gloved hand to force Logan's face to him so he could kiss his cheek. "It's why you love me so."

"Yeah, yeah." Logan muttered as he pulled Carlos up the bank and to the park.

* * *

"I don't want to be here in the cold-ass weather on Valentines Day." Kendall muttered as he and James walked down the road. "What's the point of this?"

"Just to make you pissed off, of course." James joked, putting an arm around Kendall in attempt to cheer him up. Kendall shot him a look.

"Look- if you just cheer up, I'll reward you when we get home." James whispered into Kendall's ear mischievously. Kendall perked up.

"Like how?"

"I'll take you in the shower to warm up-"

"That sounds painful. I dunno if I'm up for thermal shock." Kendall said.

"Okay... I'll take you to bed- under the covers."

"And?"

"And AFTER cuddling the fuck outta you, so you're warm, THEN I'll get you in the bath tub. The huge one in my mom's bathroom."

"That's disturbing. My butt where your mom's butt has been?" Kendall said. "And what if I'm not dirty?"

"Would you just shut up?" James giggled. "You're ALWAYS a dirty boy."

"Ooooh- right." Kendall said with a grin. "So I'm in your mom's tub."

"And there'll be bubbles. And I'll get in there with you."

"Wait, wait, wait. Two grown men in a bath tub together? Besides being extraordinarily gay, how're we gonna fit?" Kendall asked jokingly.

James giggled and shook his head. "You ALWAYS ruin the mood."

"Look, Jame. I just dunno about your plans sometimes." Kendall said in mock concern.

"What if I were to kiss you... Here?" James asked, using a gloved finger to touch Kendall's nose. "And here." He touched Kendall's cheek. "And here." Kendall's neck. "And here." Kendall's lips. "And somewhere else that I can't point to because we're in public?"

Kendall bit his lip and looked up at James.

"It's a deal." he said.

* * *

Carlos sat on the swing as Logan pushed him higher and higher. Logan was just having fun watching Carlos have fun, really.

Suddenly it started snowing. At first it was okay, but then the flakes got big and the wind picked up.

"Let's hide in the slide!" Carlos said, eyes shining. He took Logan's hand and pulled him to the tubular swirly slide attached to the jungle gym. They laid at the bottom, legs sticking out and feet on the ground, but the rest of their bodies were warm inside the slide. They faced each other and Logan sniffled from the cold.

"My poor baby- so cold." Carlos pouted, reaching up to wipe the snot from Logan's nose with his glove.

"Gross!" Logan said, concerned as to why Carlos did that.

"It's in the name of love, Loge. Just calm down." Carlos giggled. He loved how close they were in the small slide- their noses almost touching. Logan blushed and grinned at the thought that Carlos actually just wiped his nose with his hand without thinking twice.

"Then you won't mind warming up my fingers?" he asked mischievously, shoving his hands up Carlos's shirt to press his bare fingers on Carlos's bare stomach. His fingers were numb, having gloves with the fingers cut out. Come to think of it- why WERE the fingers cut out?

Carlos wriggled in the shock of Logan's frozen fingers on his warm stomach and pulled the hands out.

"You little dickweed." he giggled, holding Logan's hands together. Then he started rubbing the hands between his and breathing on them and repeating.

"You'll be a good mommy someday." Logan smiled. Carlos grinned and shook his head.

"Already talking about children, are we?" came a voice and James's head poked through the bottom of the slide. Kendall begged him not to ruin the cuteness of Carlos and Logan's moment, but James didn't listen.

Carlos took a shot with his foot at James, making James step back out of the slide.

"That came dangerously close to a very vital part of my body, Mister Garcia." James said, taking hold of Carlos's legs to pull him out of the slide. Carlos landed in the soft snow and immediately tripped James. They began wrestling in the snow and Kendall shook his head in dismay.

Suddenly, Logan was pulled out of the slide and tackled to the ground by a playful Carlos.

"Los is fucking cold down here!" Logan laughed, wriggling. "Lemme up!"

He watched as James poured and handful of snow down Carlos's shirt and Carlos got off of Logan to chase him away.

"We're dating eight year olds." Kendall said as Logan got to his feet. They watched as James tackled Carlos to the ground, straddled his back, and shoved the Latino's face in the snow, laughing evilly until Carlos wiggled away and ran for Kendall and Logan.

"Time out!" Carlos called, darting behind Logan. "I can't feel my frickin' face."

"Baby." James challenged.

"Don't be a dick." Kendall said, punching James in the shoulder.

Logan turned to see Carlos burying his face in his coat, trying to warm himself up. His dark eyes darted up to Logan's and he laughed.

"Stop staring at me." he giggled , turning away.

"I'd offer to breathe in your face, but that's not sexy." Logan laughed, turning Carlos around to wrap his arms around him, rubbing his arms and back to warm them.

"The park was a bad idea." Carlos said, voice muffled.

"It was going okay until SOMEONE decided it was okay to wrestle in the snow." Logan said loudly, shooting James a playful look.

"Can we go home and have hot chocolate?" Carlos asked cutely, looking up at Logan. Logan grinned and kissed Carlos's frozen nose.

"Of course we can." he said.

James stuck his tongue out at him and Kendall whispered something in his ear, making him giggle. Then they went the long way to James's house.

* * *

"Are you warming up a little?" Logan asked hopefully, holding the mug out for Carlos, who was bundled in blankets on his bed. Carlos freed his arms to take the mug, giving Logan and grateful grin.

"I'd be warmer if you were here with me." he said.

"I wouldn't want you to freeze." Logan grinned as Carlos freed up half of the blankets for Logan to sit. Logan sat there and wrapped the blanket over his shoulder.

"What do you think Kendall and James are doing right now?" Carlos asked.

"I don't wanna know." Logan laughed.

Carlos laughed, too, and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder- Logan's cheek on his head.

"Remember when we first met and you were afraid to even cuss?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah."

"Scared that my dad was gonna hit you?"

"Yeah."

"You read the Bible for fun."

"Yeah." Logan chuckled.

"Hung out at church for fun."

"Those were the days."

"What happened to that innocent little Christian boy I used to love so?"

"You don't still love me?" Logan asked, eyes wide.

"Course I do, silly." Carlos smiled, touching his nose playfully to Logan's. "But you're different now. You're up for adventure and rebellion and... dirty stuff."

"Is it GOOD different?"

"I think so. I mean- you used to be adorable in a different way. A shy, innocent way. But now you're adorable cause you're my boyfriend and you say the cutest stuff to me." Carlos said thoughtfully.

"I guess it's you that changed me." Logan said. "But it's okay, cause I have FUN now. I LIVE now. And I like that being a Christian isn't such a big factor in my life now. It might have been bad for me- how obsessive I was. But now it's been replaced by another obsession- you."

"Naaaw, you." Carlos said in mock flattery. "So sweet."

Logan grinned and tickled Carlos in the ribs.

"No! Wait!" Carlos laughed, making Logan stop. Carlos set the hot chocolate on the table behind them and nodded. "Resume."

Logan giggled and pushed Carlos playfully over to lay on his back, tickling him, getting adorable laughs from the Latino until tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Are you CRYING?" Logan laughed.

"I can't help it! You know this!" Carlos said, wiping the tears away. Logan smiled and kissed Carlos, surprising the boy.

"Know what we could do right now? With the door OPEN?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Logan asked with equal excitement. "Play CHECKERS?"

Carlos laughed and pulled Logan down to his level, whispering something dirty in his ear. Logan pulled back slowly, mouth in an O, eyes wide.

"Carlos Garcia, you DIRTY boy!" he giggled, taking off his shirt.

* * *

"So many BUBBLES!" Kendall giggled in the huge Jacuzzi bathtub as James undressed and slid in across from him. When James looked up, he saw his blonde grinning, a bubble beard on his face.

"Look, Jamie. I'm SANTA!" he laughed.

"That's hot, Kenny. I'm seriously about to jizz myself." James said with sarcasm.

Kendall grinned and slid beneath the water completely, then resurfaced and pushed his hair back from his face.

"I shaved." he said mischievously.

"Good- I don't kiss boys with whiskers." James giggled, gliding over to Kendall to straddle him.

"Why? I have to all the time." Kendall said, a brow cocked.

"Hey! I shave. Sometimes." James said defensively, touching his face self-consciously.

"I like it." Kendall said, sliding his hands up James's legs in the water. James smiled and tipped Kendall's face up so he could kiss him.

"I think there was a list of things that you promised to kiss, sir." Kendall said.

"Oh, yeah." James said with a smile.

He gently kissed Kendall's nose. Then his cheek. Then his neck for quite a while, because he knew Kendall liked it. Then he kissed Kendall on the lips for a long time.

"You forgot something." Kendall pouted, caramelly green eyes innocent.

"Of course I didn't." James said. He backed up and winked at Kendall as he held his breath and his head went below the water.

* * *

**Dang- sorry, guys. Two freakishly long chapters in a row. I hope you loved them both. :D**

**I had fun writing this chapter, cause the way I get cute stuff to happen is that I just imagine if I was in one of the character's shoes, what would I want to happen? Makes it easier- even if it IS a little creepy. But hey- that's what Fanfic is. Just a whole bunch of creepiness. :D**

**Review if ya loved it!**

**Review if ya didn't!**


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Okay, so here's the deal. For like- half and hour+ I had a chapter from another story in here. Not realizing it. I know- I do that in EVERY FREAKING STORY and I SWEAR I don't mean to. **

**If you're one of the lucky people who got to read that one, it's from Hazel Rose. I could only imagine how confused you were, cause both are Kames. AAAH! I'm sorry! JAMES AND KENDALL ARE NOT HAVING BABIES AND THEY ARE NOT MARRIED!**

**So AFTER posting what I thought was this chapter, I deleted the original.**

**Then I found out that it wasn't what I thought.**

**And I had already deleted the real chapter.**

**I almost cried.**

**SO, I re-wrote it. Sorry if it sucks- I hate rewriting stuff, so it's prolly gonna be all watered down and hurried.**

* * *

"Oooh- this is pretty." Logan marveled as he stared at the blue Cougars class ring on Carlos's dresser. It was rectangular and said "2013" on the front, had his name, a cougar, and hockey sticks on the sides, and a royal blue stone.

"Haven't worn that thing in years." Carlos snorted. "Keep it if you like it."

"No way! I know how expensive these things are."

"Consider it a late Valentine's Day present." Carlos said, taking the ring and slipping it on Logan's left ring finger. "See? Perfect fit for a perfect man."

Carlos kissed Logan gently.

"You're the best." Logan murmured.

"Nuh-uh! You are!" Carlos argued good-naturedly. Logan grinned and guided Carlos over to the bed and laid him down, straddling him.

"It's like we're MARRIED now!" Logan giggled.

"We ARE married." Carlos said. "On the inside."

Logan laughed and was about to say something, but the door opened. Logan's head snapped over to see Papi, looking down at the doorknob, about to say something about it being broken, then looking up at the two.

"Papi!" Logan squeaked, trying to scramble off of Carlos and toppling over onto the floor. He sprung up, eyes wide.

"What was that?" Papi asked, confused.

"Wrestling. JUUST wrestling." Logan said casually.

Papi's eyes flickered over to Carlos who sighed and got up.

"We're gay, dad." he said simply. "We've almost been together a year."

Papi processed this for a long time before he looked over at Logan, eyes wide.

"You poisoned my son." he said.

"Dad!" Carlos said.

"You little BASTARD!" Suddenly, Papi was advancing at Logan and slapped him right across the face.

And everything came rushing back.

His dad coming at him with the same intensity- the same look in his eyes. Logan having the same pang of terror, then sense of "I had it coming" and acceptance. And the dull sting of both his reddening cheek and the sense of betrayal.

Logan backed up against the wall, horror in his eyes as he touched his burning cheek.

"DAD!" Carlos screamed, shoving his huge father away. "HOW COULD YOU?"

Carlos turned to Logan and touched the red cheek, brows upturned with concern. Tears spilled from Logan's eyes, making Carlos furious. He whirled around to look up at his father.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH!" Carlos said, face red with anger. "YOU HIT HIM! YOU FREAKING HIT HIM!"

Papi stared down at his hand. The hand that had never struck anyone that he loved before. He had never even raised his hand at his sons or wife. But he couldn't control it this time.

"HE DIDN'T TURN ME GAY, DAD! IT WAS A CHOICE! I LOVE HIM!" Carlos yelled, staring up at his dad, shaking with fury.

"WHAT did you just say?" Papi asked, snapping back to reality.

"I said I LOVE him!"

Logan watched as Carlos and Papi yelled back and forth.

And the memories of the yelling between his mother and father- that very last time- came rushing back.

He couldn't be there. Not this time. Not when someone ELSE he loved was killed by anger.

He bolted out of the room, Carlos seeing him and just yelling louder at his father.

Mrs. Garcia was on her way to Carlos's room to see what the yelling was about when Logan ran into her.

"Sorry, Mama." he said through tears and she caught him by the arm.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing the tears on his cheeks.

"Papi found out about me and Carlos and- and-" Logan stammered, but suddenly there was a crashing noise from down the hall and a little hockey guy bobble head had broken against the wall, thrown by someone in Carlos's room. Mrs. Garcia let go of Logan to hurry to the room. Logan went for the door and stepped out, bare foot, in the snow- running, sobbing.

Finally he couldn't breathe anymore and he collapsed in the middle of the road, not knowing where he was, only knowing that he couldn't feel his feet.

"HEY! THE HELL'RE YOU DOING?" came a yell and Logan opened his eyes to see Kendall coming out of his house in his pj's and tennis shoes.

"Kendall!" Logan called. Kendall hurried to him, kneeling before his friend.

"I can't feel my feet." Logan said with a sniffle.

"No shit?" Kendall said sarcastically. He put arms under the backs of Logan's knees and upper back to lift him easily and carry him to his house.

Logan had been inside Kendall's house a few times, but not often. It was kind of small and tidey- he and Katie were adopted by a couple who were sterile and never had messy babies.

Kendall wrapped Logan in blankets on his bed, especially his feet, and waited for the boy to stop crying a shivering before asking what happened.

"Papi found out about me and Carlos." Logan said solemnly. "He- he slapped me."

"What?" Kendall said, eyes wide. "He HIT you? Doesn't he KNOW-"

"He knows." Logan sniffled. "But I had it coming. I DID turn Carlos gay- and gay isn't widely accepted in Papi's mind."

"You can't TURN someone gay." Kendall said. "And no kid EVER has that coming. It's unacceptable."

"And now Carlos and Papi are fighting and it's like my mom and dad. I don't wanna be there when Carlos is taken down." Logan said.

"Papi won't KILL Carlos." Kendall said, rubbing Logan's feet to warm them over the blankets. "I promise."

"You didn't see how mad he was."

Suddenly Kendall's phone rang and he answered it.

"Kendall? Logan ran away and I dunno where-" James began in a panic.

"He's here with me." Kendall interrupted.

"Oh thank GOD. Take him home- they're worried sick about him."

"I don't think he WANTS to go home, Jame." Kendall said doubtfully. "Papi- Papi slapped him."

James was silent for a while.

"I'm gonna tell Mrs. Garcia that he's okay. Bring him over here- there's more room."

"I can't stay... It's a school night." Kendall said.

"When did THAT ever stop you?"

"Fine." Kendall said, and hung up. He got Logan some oversized shoes and a hoodie and took him over to James's.

Meanwhile, at the Garcia house, Mrs. Garcia hung up the phone.

"He's fine- Kendall found him." she said to her husband and son. "He refuses to come home."

"How could you hit him? You know what his dad used to do to him." Carlos scowled at his father, who was on the bed, Carlos sitting against the wall.

"I didn't mean to." Papi snapped. "I was in shock."

The yelling was over. Papi had nothing left to say about the whole gay subject AND the technical incest subject. Carlos didn't cry. He felt like it, but he didn't. He wanted to prove to his father that he hadn't changed at all- he was still masculine.

"I feel horrible- I wish he would come home so I could tell him so." Papi said, head in his hands.

"He's damaged goods, DAD. You can't expect him to just COME BACK. He's probably going through crazy flashbacks." Carlos spat.

"Go to bed, Carlos." Papi snapped, standing up. "We'll talk to BOTH of you whenever Logan is back."

"IF he comes back."

Papi stormed out of the room and Mrs. Garcia knelt before her son.

"He'll come around. Just- give him a few days." she said.

"Few YEARS more like." Carlos grumbled.

"I'm happy you're happy, honey." she smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving.

At James's house, Logan laid in the guest bedroom in the dark. It was a nice bedroom- a big, soft bed- and if was warm. But he wanted Carlos there more than anything. He wanted Carlos to creep into the room and tackle him. Then he would see the tears on Logan's cheeks and wipe them away.

"Don't be sad, Boo." Carlos would say. He only called Logan Boo when he wanted to be extra cute. "It'll all be okay. You'll see."

And Logan would nod helplessly. Carlos would kiss his nose and slide under the covers with him. But this time Carlos would hold Logan in his arms and stroke his hair until the sobs stopped coming and Logan fell asleep.

But he knew that that wouldn't happen.

Suddenly his phone rang. He expected a text from James or Kendall, checking up on him, but instead it was a call from Carlos.

"Hello?" Logan answered quickly.

"Hey." Carlos said quietly- almost a whisper.

"You don't know how much a want you to walk in this door right now." Logan said, rolling over to lay on his side.

"I'm sorry, babe. I can't." Carlos said sadly. "Are you okay over there?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be at school tomorrow, right?"

"I guess." Logan said halfheartedly. "Hey, Los?"

"Hm?"

"I'd understand if you broke up with me... Your dad is a big part of your life." Logan said.

"I'm not gonna do that."

Logan was silent, watching as the moonlight pouring in from the window glinted off of the blue stone on the class ring on his finger.

"Hey- listen to me." Carlos said sternly but quietly.

"Okay."

"It's all gonna be okay." he said. The words that Logan longed for. "I promise."

"Okay." Logan smiled.

"I need to go. But I wanted to call you. Tell you that it's all cool here. And I hope you come home tomorrow after school."

"Maybe." Logan sighed.

"I love you." Carlos sang.

"I love YOU."

"Promise?"

"Swear to the Lord."

"Good." Carlos said. "Me too. Not that it means that much coming from me."

"Night."

"Night, baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**I changed a lot on this draft. Originally it was Antonio that found Logan and brought him back home. And L & C went to their own beds and TEXTED all this. But I changed it.**

**Sorry again for the weird confusing chapter.**

**Review! :)**


	15. Romeo and Juliet

Logan waited at the front steps of the school for Carlos. School was gonna start in twenty minutes, but this is where they agreed to meet. Kendall and James had long before disappeared into the school hand in hand.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, even though James told him not to when it was fixed. He didn't WANT to go home. Now that he knew that Papi wasn't above hitting him. But Carlos was there.

He and Carlos could run away together. Not TECHNICALLY run away, since they were both 18, but they could find somewhere to live. They didn't need to live there with the Garcia's. They could find jobs- easy.

"You look like you're thinkin'." came a familiar voice and Logan looked up to see Carlos smiling down at him. The Latino sat next to him, setting his backpack down.

"About you." Logan grinned. "About how we should run off together."

Carlos nodded and his eyes dropped.

"Dad's real sorry." he said. "He feels really bad about all this and wants you to come home."

Logan sighed and shrugged.

"And I yelled at him for a long time. Cause I can only imagine how you felt after that... After all you've been through." Carlos said. "But I want you to come home. Cause Mom's okay with us. And Dad- he'll come around."

Carlos laid his head on Logan's shoulder, looking out at the groups of teenagers in the parking lot and stairs. Some looked at them, but they were used to the idea that they were gay.

"He was right, though." Logan said. "He has all the reason to blame me. You were perfectly straight before I came along."

"Doesn't matter." Carlos shrugged and raised his head to look at him. "All the matters is that I love you. And I want to world to know about it."

With that, Carlos grinned and planted a gentle peck right on Logan's lips.

"Will you come home after practice?" he asked, face still close to Logan's.

"I guess so. If YOU want me to." Logan grumbled. Carlos smiled and kissed his boyfriend again before getting up and helping Logan up, ignoring the eyes on them as they went up the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

"MITCHELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY! HIT. THE. DANG. PUCK!" Coach Wilson yelled from across the ice. Logan groaned and continued with hockey practice until he missed even more pucks and even fell off of his skates a few times. He was sent to the bench.

"I dunno what's buggin' you today, but get it straightened up. You hear me, son?" Coach almost yelled in Logan's face as he took off his helmet and sat down.

"Yes sir." Logan grumbled, slamming his helmet to the bench beside him and crossing his arms.

"NO sass, Mitchell." Coach snapped.

"Yes sir." Logan muttered and the coach left him alone.

He watched as his teammates glided along the ice with ease and scored goals. He could do that on any other day. But not today- he had stuff on his mind today. He had to go home after practice and talk things out with his family at the risk of Papi getting angry again. Logan was AFRAID of Papi. He knew what men could do and he didn't want to be a part of it.

After practice, everyone went to the locker room to take off their equipment. Like usual, Kendall and James changed with Logan, but there was something off between them tonight. Normally they were laughing and making jokes and punching each other around. But today it was just silent.

"Something wrong?" Logan asked, realizing that Kendall was on one side of him, James on the other. Normally they were both on one side.

"Nope." Kendall said, shooting James a look as he hauled up his hockey bag. "I'll see you later, Loge."

"Uh- yeah."

"Good luck with your parents." Kendall said as he left.

Logan turned to James, confused.

"What's going on?" he asked James as the bigger boy angrily zipped up his bag.

"He's being a diva." James grumbled.

"What did you do?"

"First, I accidentally said he was eighteen, when he's ACTUALLY seventeen. My fucking bad when the entire human population other than me is eighteen these days."

"That doesn't seem bad." Logan said, confused.

"That's not the bad part. I also, sorta, KINDA, like... Checked out a girl's ass." James said slowly. "And he kinda saw."

"JAMES!"

"Okay, FIRST OFF, it was a nice butt. Second, I'm pretty proud of myself for not giving in earlier- I used to be like a badass bachelor before him." James said. "And it wasn't the first time, but it was the first time he caught me. And yeah... That's why he's all pissy at me."

"Think he'll do something drastic?" Logan asked.

"Nah- just won't come over tonight. Won't talk to me for another few days, no matter how much I plead. Won't come over when you guys are over. Won't sit with me at lunch. You know- the usual." James spat.

Logan rolled his eyes and shrugged. James and Kendall fought all the time. Sometimes James was mad at Kendall, but mostly it was the other way around. Logan almost NEVER even knew why they fought, but he didn't pry.

And it was then that Logan realized how little he and Carlos fought. Actually- it was mostly petty bickering if they DID fight. Almost a year of being together and they had never had a real fight...

"I'll see ya, Loge. And good luck." James said as he left. Logan zipped up his bag, put on his coat and scarf, and made his way out.

He went out into the cold March air, into the snow, and got into Carlos's little car.

"How was practice?" Carlos asked as Logan leaned over to kiss him.

"Horrible." Logan grumbled, turning up the heat in the car.

"Why?"

"I was all distracted and stuff- couldn't concentrate. Got sent to the bench." Logan sighed. Carlos started the car and put his hand on his boyfriend's knee as he began driving.

"Can't believe I can't even play for my Senior year." Carlos said. "I wish I could be there to kick the coach's ass."

Logan smiled in the dark as Carlos squeezed his knee a little.

"I'm scared." he said suddenly.

"I know." Carlos said, knowing that he was talking about their talk with their parents. "Me too."

They got home and Logan put his stuff away and joined his family in the dining room. Carlos and Logan on one side, Papi and Mrs. Garcia on the other.

"Boys, you have to understand our shock when we found out about you two." Mrs. Garcia began. "This whole time we thought you were just best friends. Come to find out, you've been dating for almost a year. Now... We realize that you two are legal adults. And there's nothing we can do to punish you for you decisions. You're lucky I persuaded your father not to kick you two out. But there will be... Precautions."

Mrs. Garcia turned to her husband expectantly.

"Absolutely NO sleeping in the same room. I know how you teenagers like to... Cuddle." Papi began. "You won't be left home alone anymore. We'll have Andres or Javi or Antonio come and babysit you two. The door has to ALWAYS be open to bedrooms that you both are in."

"And what if the door ISN'T open? What if we DO sleep together?" Carlos challenged.

"Then you'll be kicked the hell outta my house." Papi growled. "There's nothing I can do about my sons being gay, but I can sure as hell make it as miserable as possible."

"Excuse me, Papi? Sir?" Logan piped up, tense. "What is all this supposed to DO?"

"Keep you from having sex. That's what." Papi said darkly. "My son will NOT be a butt pirate."

"Roberto!" Mrs. Garcia scowled, then turned to the boys. "Just like any parents, we don't want our children to have sex. That's all. There are DISEASES you can get."

"Mom! Neither of us have diseases!" Carlos groaned.

Papi got up.

"That's all. But remember. If I catch you so much as holding hands... You're both out." he said. "You may be my youngest and last son, Carlos, but that doesn't mean I have to harbor you forever. You're an adult."

Carlos was herded into his room, Logan into his.

_This is no fun. :( I miss you. _Carlos texted Logan immediately.

_L: Ik. This is horrible. :/ I say we make a run for it. Elope. :)_

_C: I'm down. Goin all Romeo and Juliet._

_L:__Except we're not gonna die._

_C: We're all gonna die eventually. :D_

_L: He types with a smiley face. You're dark._

_C: So are we really gonna elope?_

_L: No. :/_

_C: Y?_

_L: Cause neither of us have the balls to do that._

_C: I do._

_L: OKAY, Los. XD Whatever you say._

_C: We could just live with James._

_L: I say no eloping until school ends._

_C: Awe. No fun._

_L: We'd have to go to some other state! _

_C: Ain't nobody got time for that._

_L: :D Shut the hell up._

_C: He types with a smiley face._

_L: Think I'd get caught if I just scurried over there and smothered you with a pillow?_

_C: I think dad would welcome it._

_L: What if I were to smother you in kisses? Kiss you to death?_

_C: That's a good way to go. I'm down. C'mon over._

_L: :D I'm gonna go to sleep._

_C: It's Friday night!_

_L: What else am I gonna do?_

_C: Stay up and text me!_

_L: I barely slept last night! I'm tired._

_C: Poo. Okay. Night._

_L: Night. Love you._

_C: Love YOU._

* * *

**You know what to do. :D**


	16. Breaking Points

The next night, Logan and Carlos were sitting casually on the couch watching Family Guy when. Papi was watching them like hawk, but Mrs. Garcia was just looking through a magazine happily.

Carlos's phone rang and he jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Los? I need you 'n Logan to come over." James said in a low, gruff voice.

"Why?"

"Cause- cause Kendall broke up with me." James murmured weakly.

"What?" Carlos squeaked.

"Just come over."

"We're on our way." he said quickly before hanging up. He jerked Logan up by his hand and pulled him to the door.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Papi called.

"James's."

"Why?"

"Cause he just went through a nasty breakup and we need to go comfort him." Carlos said angrily.

"I think you're lying."

"DAD!"

"You just want to go so that you can cuddle or whatever it is you do."

"We're going." Carlos said, opening the door. Papi jumped up and suddenly he had Logan's wrist and yanked him back.

Carlos looked back, eyes wide. Logan was trembling almost immediately as Papi held him back.

"Let em go, Dad." Carlos said.

"You're not going." Papi said, hand strong around Logan's wrist. Logan's black eyes bore into Carlos's wide and tearful. He was still terrified of Papi.

Carlos gave in and closed the door. Logan was released and he bolted to his room, hearing Carlos and Papi go at it again- fighting angrily. Yelling and screaming at each other. Logan laid on his bed, horrified.

It was about midnight that night. Logan had fallen asleep to the sound of screaming that even Mrs. Garcia couldn't quiet. Carlos was arguing that Papi had no control over him and he couldn't stop them from being in love. Papi was arguing that he just wanted his old son back, the way he used to be.

The door swung open and was closed gently.

"WAKE UP!" Carlos whisper-yelled. Logan was used to being body slammed and kissed when this was said, but this time he opened his eyes to see Carlos rummaging through his closet for a duffle bag in the dark.

"What're you doing?" Logan grumbled, getting up.

"We're leaving." Carlos whispered. "Fill this bag up."

"What?" Logan asked, eyes wide, as Carlos went for the door.

"We're not wanted here, Loge." Carlos said serenely, dark eyes sad. "We can't be in love here. Dad won't allow it. We're moving in with James or something... But we're not staying here. So just pack up everything that'll fit in there and I'll be back in a few."

Logan shakily put clothes and other things into the bag and soon Carlos came in with his own bag.

"I put a note on the fridge." Carlos said as Logan zipped up the bag.

"Are you sure about this?" Logan asked.

"Look, babe... You can stay if you want... But I can't. I just... Can't." Carlos said. "Dad was violent with you again. And he wouldn't let us go and comfort James. I can't handle this."

Logan nodded, silent, as they sneaked out the door and through the back sliding door, out the fence, and down the street.

_Please, God. Let everything be okay. _Logan whispered oh so quietly to the stars. _Help us._

"It'll be okay." Carlos murmured. "You'll see."

Logan nodded and Carlos sighed and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"I love you. And that's why we're doing this." he said. "I wouldn't lead you into something bad."

"I know." Logan said gratefully.

They soon arrived at James's house and let themselves in.

"JAMES?" Carlos called as they dropped their bags. They went upstairs to find James face-down in his bed, every light in the house off.

"James?" Logan whispered. James grunted sleepily and looked up at them.

"Bout damn time. I waited up forever." he grumbled, sitting up.

"Sorry, man. Long story. How ya holdin' up?" Carlos asked, sitting next to his best friend and rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Not good." James yawned. "Just now got to sleep."

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

James took in a deep breath and shrugged.

"We were fighting all day. And finally he came over. I thought he was gonna give in and apologize, but instead he dumped me. Told me that he didn't think I was sure about my sexuality." James said as he began crying all over again. "Then he just left."

Carlos, confused, laid his head on James's shoulder.

"He just needs some time to cool down, bro. You guys are meant to be- he can't stay away forever." he said reassuringly.

"It just hurts so bad." James sniffled. "I wish he knew how sure I was of HIM. I mean, Los, I just checked out some girls. That's all. It's not like I hit on them or anything."

"Doesn't he know that that's just the James nature?"

"I thought he did."

"Look, bro. Just- go back to sleep." Carlos said.

"Did you sneak out?"

"We ran off." Carlos said. "But we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Stay here, Los." James said. "Please? I don't wanna be alone."

"Okay. I'll just take Logan to bed and I'll be back."

Carlos got up and took Logan to the next room.

"I'm sorry, babe. But- he's my best friend. And he's having a hard time. I guess I'm sleeping in there tonight." Carlos said.

"It's okay." Logan said. "I'm really tired anyway."

"I love you."

"Love you, too." Logan smiled a little as Carlos kissed him goodnight and left.

Logan went to bed, drifting to sleep immediately.

Carlos, however, wasn't so lucky. He sat in James's bed as James laid in a huge ball, crying to himself.

"I wish he'd come back so I could talk to him." James sniffled.

"He will. I guarantee it." Carlos said, smoothing down James's hair.

Carlos like this. Before Logan and Kendall came along, they'd have too much pride to cry in front of each other or sit in each other's beds and stroke each other's hair. But now it was different. Now they were so close that it didn't phase them. Carlos would probably sleep in James's bed tonight, but it wouldn't be weird. They're best friends- this is what they were there for.

"Think he just got tired of me and wanted an excuse to dump me?" James asked.

"No way. Jame, I SAW how he looked at you. All the way up to the end he just- lit up every time you touched. He couldn't keep his hands offa you. I bet he's just insecure, thinking you'd rather be with some chick than him. But he'll cool down and take you back." Carlos said.

"Think so?"

"Yeah. He'll come over tomorrow and you'll talk it over and he'll lean over and kiss you." Carlos said sleepily. "And then you'll do dirty stuff to make up for it. Cause I know how you are."

James laughed a little and Carlos laid down beside his friend. They both laid on their backs, looking at the ceiling.

"Think Logan'll be mad that you're sleeping here?" James asked.

"Even if he is, it's whatever. You're my best friend. I'd risk it for you." Carlos grinned. "But don't spoon me. That's weird."

James laughed quietly and rolled over, his back to Carlos.

"I love you, bro." he slurred sleepily. "You're the best."

"I try." Carlos said.

Several times through the night James woke up with a bad dream. Actually, Carlos woke him up because he was having spasms. Carlos knew that James had a lot of night terrors and knew that Kendall probably always took care of it. But tonight it was his job to wake his friend up.

More times than not, James only half woke up. Babbling something about Kendall. Sometimes he would roll over and cling himself to Carlos, which Carlos allowed for his best friend since forever.

* * *

**I swear, I'm not ruining this one! I promise! You have the JMLHCPKSfan guarantee! :D**

**You know what to do. :)**


	17. He IS cute

The next day, James went over to Kendall's while Carlos and Logan went job hunting.

James was surprised upon coming into Kendall's room. It was dark, the curtains drawn together.

"Jamie!" Kendall said happily and slammed into the taller boy, hugging him tight.

"Uh- hi." James said, confused. "It's dark."

The door was closed and Kendall hugged James for a long time. He had been crying for a while and didn't even get up for breakfast- his favorite. Jane, his adopted mom, didn't know about her son's relationship with the boy across the street until she came in to see what was wrong with him and Kendall just spilled everything. She was shocked, but she was pretty accepting. Anyway, Kendall had been crying because he really DID love James and knew it was a huge mistake to let him go for such a dumb reason.

"I missed you last night." Kendall murmured, cheek on James's shoulder.

"Me too." James said. "But shouldn't you be telling me to get the hell outta here and that you never wanna see me again?"

"I couldn't do that to you." Kendall sighed. "As much as I hated you yesterday, I know I could NEVER stay mad at you forever."

"So- I'm confused."

"Me, too. But all I know is that it was a huge mistake to break your heart and mine. And even though you look at girls, I realized that at the end of the day, you ALWAYS sleep with ME." Kendall said. "And at the risk of seeming full of myself, I'd love to apologize to you and maybe kiss it better. Then we could walk into the sunset hand in hand, happy as clams forever."

"Did you just say 'happy as clams'?" James laughed.

"Yeah."

"You're so damn cute." James laughed. "And at the risk of seeming full of myself, I'll take you back." he mocked. "But you have to realize... I've spent my entire life looking at girls. And I was doing REALLY good for a while, not doing it, but I dunno what happened."

"Jame, it's whatever." Kendall said, kissing James's cheeks and jaw gently yet hungrily.

"I know it's more than whatever to you."

"It WAS." Kendall said. "But just let me kiss it. Make it better."

James smiled as Kendall kissed him and pulled him to the bed through the darkness.

* * *

Logan was lucky enough to snag a job at the store that Kendall worked at. Carlos, however, wasn't so lucky. He returned to James's house that night jobless and hopeless.

"It'll be fine, babe." Logan said as Carlos plopped down on the couch, Logan next to him. "I'll make plenty of money. And we'll live here until I make enough for an apartment."

"Do you know how long that'll take?" Carlos groaned.

"One day of hunting isn't gonna be enough for MOST people. Just keep looking."

"I feel so useless."

"You ARE useless." Logan grinned. "But it's okay, cause I like taking care of you."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hows about I make us some... grilled cheese?" Logan offered.

"I DO love grilled cheese."

Logan smiled and got up to make their dinner as Carlos turned on Family Guy- his favorite show. He wondered what was going on at Kendall's. Actually, he KNEW what was going on. Gross stuff.

Suddenly the front door opened and James came in, eyes bright, pulling Kendall along behind him.

"You were right. We're back together." James said. "Don't go in my room tonight."

"Hey! Do you want grilled cheese?" Logan called as the two hurried up the stairs.

"No thanks!" Kendall called as the sound of a door slamming shut was audible.

"Gross." Carlos groaned, nose scrunched up.

"C'mon. It's cute. And you can't say anything- we do gross stuff all the time." Logan said from the kitchen.

"I've known James forever! It's just- weird. I mean, I've seen him do GIRLS. With my own eyes. But now that it's Kendall and I know Kendall pretty well, it's just disturbing." Carlos shivered.

As they ate on the couch, Carlos heard the front door open and close again, figuring it was just Kendall running home to get clothes or something.

"Eating? On MY couch?" came a familiar woman's voice as Mrs. Diamond stood before them, arms crossed.

"Hey, Brooke." Carlos said, eyes wide.

"Good to see you Carlos. Now get the FOOD off of my white couch." she said and the boys jumped up. "Who's this?" she asked about Logan.

"Oh, this is Logan." Carlos said. "He's my- buddy."

Logan shot him a look.

"Where's Jamie?" Mrs. Diamond asked, going for the stairs.

"Oh, he's just- eh- doing homework." Carlos said, racing to block her off of the stairs. From behind him, he heard faint grunts and groaned, which he hoped Mrs. Diamond was too old to hear.

"My son? Doing HOMEWORK?" Mrs. Diamond asked, a perfectly shaped brow raising up. "I doubt that. What? Does he have a girl over?"

"No! C'mon, Brooke. I told you. He's doing homework. Loge, get Brooke some grilled cheese and I'll get James. Kay? Kay." Carlos said quickly, turning Mrs. Diamond away. As soon as she started walking, Carlos darted up the stairs.

"GUYS!" Carlos said, banging on the door. The disturbing sounds stopped.

"LOS! I told you not to disturb us." James growled from inside the bedroom.

"Your mom is here!" Carlos said. "She wants to see you! HURRY UP!"

James was silent and Carlos heard a thump, figuring James tripped, trying to get pants on. Suddenly the door opened and James came out, baggy PJ pants on over briefs in attempt to hide his erection, a hockey jersey, trying to smooth down his hair. He rushed down the stairs and found his mother in the kitchen.

"What do I do?" Kendall whispered, eyes wide, on the bed with a pillow over his crotch- completely naked.

Carlos clapped a hand over her eyes.

"Put some clothes on and come downstairs. Say that you had to put the books away- she thinks he was doing homework." he said before uncovering his eyes and going downstairs.

James was hugging his mom, being sure to keep his crotch away from her.

"I missed you, Mom." he smiled when he pulled away. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm leaving again tomorrow, I'm sorry to say, but I just wanted to see my son while I could." she said.

Kendall came slowly down the stairs, fully clothes.

"Sorry- I was cleaning up... The books." he said when everyone turned to him. "We were doing... Homework."

"And who's THIS?" Mrs. Diamond asked. "Why are there so many strangers in my house?"

"Oh- Mom, this is Kendall." James said. "He lives across the street."

"I didn't know that Jane and Rod had a kid."

"He's adopted. Him and his little sister." James explained. "Just moved in before school started."

"Oh- so this is the boy you were talking about on the phone the other day?"

"Mom!" James said, blushing.

"He IS cute." his mom admitted. "Not sure he's cute ENOUGH for you, but he's cute."

"MOM!"

"Carlos, should I be concerned that my son was just 'doing homework' upstairs alone with his blonde boyfriend?" she asked, turning to Carlos.

"MOM!"

"Wait- you know?" Logan asked, confused.

"Of course. My son tells me everything over the phone. We're secretly quite close. And I ALSO know that you and Carlos are also... Really close."

"Brooke!" Carlos groaned.

"Don't worry, Carlos!" Brooke laughed. "He's definitely cute enough for you."

"Mom, are you drunk?" James asked wearily. She was never this loose and smiley.

"Of course not." she said with a wave. "But I'm not sure that I'm okay with my two sons having their boyfriends over at my house unsupervised. I don't WANT to know what goes on here."

"Mom!" James groaned.

"Just make sure you use protection. Not that I think ANY of you have any diseases, but you need to be careful."

"MOM!" James yelled as Carlos yelled "BROOKE!"

Mrs. Diamond smirked and pinched James's chin on her way to the kitchen to get one of Logan's grilled cheeses.

* * *

**I know this isn't how Brooke Diamond would actually react, but I just needed something funny to put in here, cause I'm in a funny mood. :D**

**Review! :)**


	18. All of Logan's Problems- Solved

Logan was fast asleep the next Wednesday when his phone rang. He was tired from work- it was 5 am.

"Babe- your phone." Carlos grumbled, shaking Logan gently awake. Logan groaned and propped himself up on an elbow to answer the phone.

"Yes, Logan Mitchell, please?" came a professional woman's voice.

"This is he." Logan said sleepily.

"I'm terribly sorry to awaken you, sir, but we need you down at the Northwood County Prison at 8:30 am today on a matter concerning your father." the woman said.

"What? What's goin' on?" Logan asked.

"I can't share the information over the phone, but please be here at 8:30?" the woman asked.

"Uh- okay." Logan said, then hung up without thinking anymore and laid back down.

"Who was it?" Carlos asked sleepily.

"Some lady. Gotta skip school to go to the prison for some reason." Logan grumbled.

"Can I come?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

* * *

"Yeah- my name's Logan Mitchell... I was called this morning to be here at 8:30?" Logan said to the receptionist, Carlos beside him.

"Yes, sir." the lady said and a cop came and took them to another metal detector, where they were carefully examined and taken to a dark room with a window and phone.

"Mister Mitchell?" came the same professional voice as was on the phone, behind him now. Carlos and Logan turned to see a young woman in a women's business suit, holding a clipboard. She sat in a chair beside them, facing them.

"I'm Walter Mitchell's attorney." she said. "My name is Melissa Turner."

"I'm Logan Mitchell..." Logan said, then gestured to Carlos. "And this is my adoptive brother, Carlos Garcia."

She shook both of their hands.

"Mister Mitchell, I'm terribly sorry to be the one to give you these horrible news, but your father has killed two men here in the prison. How he got past guards to do it, nobody knows. Now, this being said, he has been marked dangerously smart and murderous. He has been given a death sentence." she said gravely.

"Okay?" Logan said, confused. "So what? I'm glad the bastard gets to die."

The woman's brows shot up.

"His final wish was to talk to you once more." she said. "But we understand that he has had a violent background with you. Are you okay with seeing him through this glass window and talking to him?"

Logan looked down, his stomach icy.

"I don't WANT to." he said quietly. "But... But I need to."

"Okay. We'll have him in in just a little while." the woman smiled, getting up and leaving.

Logan groaned and covered his face with his hands as he turned it to the ceiling.

"Los, I dunno if I can do this." he said.

"I'm right here, baby." Carlos said, a hand on Logan's knee comfortingly, despite the guards in the back corners of the small room. "Don't worry about it."

Finally Carlos watched as a man, extremely identical to Logan, sat down and took the phone.

"Loge- I think he's here."

Logan slowly uncovered his face and looked at the man across from him. This man wasn't the father who used to take him to the zoo every month when he was a kid. Not the man who called him "Bud" when he was young. Not the man Logan used to look up to. No- this was a man who has killed three too many people- maybe even more. A man who loved nothing anymore.

Logan slowly took the phone from the wall and put it to his ear, not saying anything, just staring at his father.

"Hi, Logan." his dad said in a calm voice. Calm, yet a nightmarish voice. A deep, gruff voice that made Logan feel phantom pains in his ribs and faint pangs in his heart.

Logan broke eyes contact with his dad, not saying anything.

"I've been sentenced to the 'lectrical chair." the man said. Carlos took a phone, wanting to hear what was being said. "I'm gonna die tomorrow, son. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Why the hell would it?" Logan said quietly, not looking up into those menacing, black eyes.

"Cause I'm your father."

"I don't HAVE a father." Logan said.

Walter sighed and shook his head.

"Son, I killed lots a people. Your mom. Two guys here. Some more people way back when. But I never set out to kill YOU. You were always my pride and joy and-"

Logan interrupted him by lunging forward and slamming the phone onto it's receiver, then sitting back in his chair, tears in his eyes.

"Tell him I don't give a shit what he says. I hate every fucking inch of him and I hope he rots in hell." Logan said shakily to Carlos.

Carlos, eyes wide, looked into the dark eyes of Logan's father. Those eyes were the exact color of Logan's, but so different. Walter's were cold eyes of a killer. Logan's were soft, loving, with a touch of innocence.

"He- he says-" Carlos began.

"I done heard what he said." Walter sighed. "Who the hell are you?"

"Sir, I'm- I'm Carlos Garcia." Carlos stuttered.

"GARCIA? As in Roberto Garcia's son?"

"Yes, sir."

Walter smirked and shook his head.

"Tell that big bastard I said he's damn lucky I never got outta here, or else I'da killt his ass."

Carlos's breath caught and he looked down.

"Why're you here?" Walter barked.

"My parents adopter Logan." Carlos said quietly. "And I'm his boyfriend. So I'm here for support."

"CARLOS!" Logan squeaked, heart thudding in his chest. "Don't- don't TELL him-"

"My son- my little dick lickin', ass pirate of a son- actually-"

"Don't call him that." Carlos said, voice shaky.

"I could call YOU that. You little dick lickin' ass pirate."

"Why did you wanna talk to him?" Carlos demanded. "You know, he was deathly afraid of my father because of you. He has nightmares all the time because of YOU. I JUST got him to fucking relax- and now THIS. So what the HELL do you want?"

He glanced over at Logan, who was looking at the ground, arms crossed, lip quivering, a tear streaking his cheek.

"Just- make him listen to me. I don't give a shit if he talks, just make his listen." Walter said gently.

Carlos put the phone to his leg and turned to his boyfriend.

"The sooner you listen- the sooner we can leave." he said gently. Logan sniffled and took his phone and put it to his ear, not looking up.

"You're the only one I got left, Logan." Walter said. "So everything I got goes to you. The house, my money, everything."

Walter stopped and looked over at Carlos.

"You still go to church?" he asked Logan.

Logan didn't move, but Carlos answered.

"Most Sundays."

Walter nodded.

"Good. There's no saving me, Logan. But there's still some hope for you. Even if you ARE a queer- there's still a little hope for you to go to Heaven."

"You bastard." Logan said softly, then his black eyes flickered to his dad's. "You always told me that God would love me no matter what. Then you find out that I'm gay and suddenly God hates me. Well you know what? He would choose ME- a QUEER- over YOU- a fucking murderous, abusive BASTARD. And I fucking hate you so much, Walter. SO MUCH. And you know what? Yeah. I'm gay. And even though you beat the living snot outta me because of it, it didn't help anything. I'm still gay. And I'm happier now with Carlos than I've been in my entire life. And on behalf of me, Mom, and all those people you murdered, FUCK YOU. I hope you rot in Hell, where you belong." Logan said, then stood, slammed down the phone, and stormed out.

Carlos sat there, eyes wide, before slowly standing and putting down his phone, following Logan out.

"Loge!" he called, watching Logan storm out, fists clenched. He finally slowed down once outside in the cool air and he slammed his fist on the hood of Carlos's car.

"Easy!" Carlos said.

Logan folded his arms on the top of the car and buried his face in them.

"I hate him so much." he sobbed.

Carlos rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I know, baby."

"He called you a dick licker ass pirate."

"He called you that, too."

"But I'm used to it. That's what he called me as he beat the shit outta me." Logan sobbed. "But he doesn't know you."

Carlos hugged Logan from behind, laying his hand on Logan's shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." he murmured, arms around Logan's stomach.

"Me, too. I'm sorry you had to meet that shitface." Logan said. "But after tomorrow, I'll officially be an orphan. And I'll get a big fat check for it. And a house. And all Walter's money. And we can finally have a life."

Logan turned and looked at Carlos, sniffling, and he hugged him.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. But I'm glad you're here." he said. "Let's go grab a bite. Chinese?"

"We don't have the money for that." Carlos said.

"I told you. Now that both my parents are dead, the government will give me a shitload of money, then I get my dad's money- which includes my mom's. Let's just go." Logan said, letting go of Carlos and turning to hop in the car.

* * *

**I'm almost done with this one! But I've already got a fresh batch of stories out. Check em out, brosephinas.**


	19. Trying To Forget

**dear figgrole,**

** no, you're not the only dude that reads this stuff! I had a guy review on one of my stories a while ago. It's cool. Next time I'll say "brosephs and brosephinas" kay? kay. :D**

* * *

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan pulled up to the house on Maple Drive that weekend.

As soon as Logan's foot hit the carpet inside the front door of his childhood home, a chill went up his spine and he stepped back out, causing the others to bump into him unexpectedly.

"You guys can go in." Logan said quietly, stepping back again. "I think I'll stay out here."

Carlos waved Kendall and James away and they obeyed, going into the house.

"We can sell the house." Carlos murmured to Logan, who was on the steps, as he sat next to him.

"That'll take too long. And we won't have enough to buy a new one." Logan said, head in his hands. "No- I'll be okay. It's just that... A lot of bad stuff happened in there."

Carlos rubbed Logan's back sympathetically with one hand.

"You grew up here?" he asked.

"Since I was born." Logan nodded, looking up and across the yard of overgrown grass and weeds, left to grow for almost a year. He was confused as to why it wasn't just foreclosed, but he signed papers the other day and this house was legally his now, along with all of his parent's money. He didn't go to his dad's funeral. He suspected that nobody did.

Carlos rested his cheek on his boyfriend's shoulder and hugged his arm.

"We'll paint all the rooms. Get new furniture. Throw everything out." he said.

Logan smiled and kissed Carlos's short hair.

"Thanks, Los. Just for being so understanding about all this." he said, getting up and helping Carlos up. Carlos laced his fingers with Logan's as they entered the house. Logan's breath caught as he looked around. Everything had been cleared out. He had no idea where the furniture and stuff was, but he didn't care.

The house was small. They walked into a little welcoming area, and across from that was a little living room. The living room was attached to a kitchen, boxed in with a bar. To the right of all this was a hallway leading to Logan's old bedroom and the bathroom. To the left of it was the master bedroom and the laundry room.

Logan took a long detour around a spot in the living room to get to the kitchen.

"Bad things happened in that spot. Don't ever stand there." Logan said, pointing to the spot against the wall that he walked around. "My mom died there. And I almost did."

Carlos nodded a little and Logan let go of his hand to go into the empty kitchen. Carlos could feel the heaviness in the house. Like a weight put on your shoulders. He didn't know that he wanted to live here...

Kendall and James were exploring somewhere.

"Guess we can move in now." Logan shrugged, coming from the kitchen.

"Are you sure? I mean... I don't know that _I _want to..." Carlos said.

"Why?"

"There's this mood in this house... Like a weight." Carlos said.

"We'll paint. And put up pictures. And get happy furniture." Logan said. "You'll see. It'll be good."

He took Carlos to the master bedroom.

"The only room that I ever felt safe." Logan said as they stepped in. "Walter never slept in here. He normally slept on the couch. And sometimes I'd sleep in here with my mom- we'd kinda protect each other."

He sat in the center of the room and grinned.

A blanket of good feelings flowed through him.

"There's happy feelings in here." Carlos noted.

"It's Mom." Logan said. "It sounds weird, but I think I feel her here still."

"Loge, that's creepy as hell." Carlos said. "She's gonna watch us do... STUFF?"

"Don't worry." Logan said, getting up. "She's not like a GHOST or anything- not actually here. No, I just feel her here. The feeling of safety and love and just a dash of happiness."

"Swear this room isn't haunted?" Carlos asked wearily.

"It's not HAUNTED by my mother. She's somewhere in Heaven- with God. She's the only reason He doesn't hate me." Logan grinned as he wrapped her arms around Carlos's waist.

"I grew up in this house. And someday our kids will, too." he said. "Once it's a happy place again. Once I forget."

* * *

"I guess we're done." Logan said, looking around at the boxes in the living room.

"Guess so." Carlos said.

"Sure you don't wanna sleep over til your bed comes?" James asked doubtfully.

"It's cool. We'll camp out." Logan grinned.

Kendall shrugged and took another slice of pizza before he and James left.

Carlos and Logan sat down against the wall where the TV should be.

"I'm thinkin' light blue in here. Get a nice, soft dark blue couch. Big TV, good for video games." Carlos said, but stopped when his eyes fell upon a room he didn't notice until he sat in that spot. He got up, going toward Logan's bedroom.

"What's in here?" he asked, approaching the door, but suddenly he was pulled away.

"Don't go in there." Logan pleaded.

"Why?"

"It's my old room." Logan said. "It's bad."

"I can't live in this house without seeing." Carlos giggled. "Just stay here and I'll be back."

Logan nodded and turned away as Carlos opened the door and entered, turning on the bedroom light. His breath caught immediately as he looked at a huge brown stain in the white carpet. There were scratch marks in the blue paint. A hole in the wall. More scratchmarks- everywhere. A slash in the screen of the window. "_please help" _and _"RIP mom"_ carved in the wall.

Carlos quickly turned off the light and hurried out, closing the door.

Logan was waiting, looking at the floor.

"Now you know what it was like." he said quietly.

"Was that stain-"

"Blood." Logan said. "From when I stabbed myself so that he would take me to the hospital. He didn't. My ribs were broken and I had a concussion. He didn't take me even when I was bleeding to death."

He lifted his shirt and showed a small scar below his rib, which Carlos never noticed.

"And the claw marks- from the many times he dragged me outta there." Logan said. "And the screen is cut because after seeing my own mother die, I tried any way to escape. It just got me into worse trouble. I carved into the walls cause- what else was I gonna do?"

Carlos shook his head and hugged Logan hard. By going into that room, he felt like he WAS Logan. The fear, the helplessness, the tears, the physical and emotional pain. He felt it all flow through him.

"I wish things coulda been different for you." Carlos said. "I wish I coulda killed that bastard myself."

Logan laughed.

"You're so damn sweet." he smiled. "But he's gone. In Hell. I'm ready to forget."

* * *

"No!" Logan laughed as Carlos put a splotch of sky blue paint on his nose playfully. "You little bitch!"

Logan lunged forward with his paint roller, rolling paint all the way up Carlos's old t-shirt.

"C'mon! I didn't go that far!" Carlos laughed.

They got into a paint fight, which ended in a cute kiss- just like the movies.

"Why don't you go take James some water?" Logan suggested. "I'm sure he's dying or dead."

"Yeah, yeah." Carlos grumbled, going to do what Logan told him. James was outside mowing the long grass, Kendall painting the kitchen yellow.

Carlos stepped out into the warm May weather.

"Day-um." Carlos hooted as James saw him and turned off the mower. He had long before stripped off his shirt and was in just shorts.

"Yeah, yeah. Like you haven't seen it before." James said sarcastically as he took the water and started chugging it.

"I was actually DAY-UMing at the grass. But you're not lookin' so bad either." Carlos laughed.

"Yeah- almost done with the front. Then gotta do the back."

"Eh- well you're great at back yards." Carlos waved casually and they both burst into a fit of laughter.

Soon James continued his work and Carlos went back inside to see Logan proudly observing the finished walls of the living room.

"I think we need to take up all the carpet. There's... STAINS... Everywhere. And in my old room especially. We'll fill in the scratches and carvings and paint it... Pink. Pink is a happy color." Logan said. "But I can't have that one room ruining the whole house."

"Good." Carlos said, scratching the paint off of Logan's nose. "Perfect for a baby girl someday."

"Maybe." Logan said. "But I dunno about you, but I just graduated high school. Not really thinking about kids yet."

"Yeah- guess you're right."

Logan took Carlos under his arm and they looked around, imagining their future home. There was still lots to do- new carpet, new furniture, getting cable hooked up. But they were happy with the progress.

* * *

**I know that looked like an ending, but it's not. I'm thinking one more chapter. **

**But I've set a canvas for absolutely ANYTHING.**

**So, dear readers. What shall the last chapter be about? Sex? A party perhaps? **

**I dunno. Something happy.**


	20. Five Years Later

Logan sat on the couch of the sky blue living room, arm over the back of the couch behind Carlos. Carlos was grinning at the little blonde baby in his hands, who grinned back at him.

"Uncle Carlos?" came a high pitched voice. Logan and Carlos looked over to see the four year old girl, Kaitlyn, standing there.

"Yeah, honey?" Carlos answered, laying the baby in his arms to look down at the little girl standing there with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"The babies are awake." Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks." Carlos said, then looked over at Logan, who got up and took the baby Alison from Carlos. He took the baby to Kendall and they went to the babies' bedroom.

Abby and Luke were awake, but not crying.

"Hi there, angel." Logan grinned, stooping down to pick up the baby Abby- only six months old. Carlos picked up her twin brother in the other crib before they went back out into the living room and sat down.

Carson was on the floor, playing with Hot Wheels on the carpet.

Kaitlyn, four years old; Alison, four months old; and Carson, two years old were all Kendall and James's children. A year after graduating high school, the two got married and almost immediately found a surrogate mother. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes- recessive traits so that the kids would look more like them instead of her. They had done the thing where they mixed both their semen samples together and whichever sperm fertilized the egg was the winner. Turned out, Kaitlyn and Alison had the blonde hair and green eyes and only the boy, Carson (named after Carlos), had the dark hair and hazel eyes. They were planning on being finished with having children, but James loved them to death, so Logan wasn't so sure.

Carlos and Logan hadn't gone so fast. They waited two years to get married, another year before finding a surrogate mother. They also did the mixing thing and it really freaked them out when they found that they were growing TWINS. Abigail and Lukas Mitchell were assumed to be Logan's children because they didn't have dark skin, but they didn't want to know for sure. Not yet anyway. They considered naming them Lukas James and Abigail Kendyl, but thought it didn't fit quite right. They went with Lukas Joshua and Abigail Isabella.

Yes. The twins did live in Logan's old bedroom. They had painted it yellow and removed all the scratches. It was a happy room now. Logan no longer entered and felt an overwhelming sense of fear. He now felt happiness and excitement, knowing his children were in there.

Actually, there was no trace of the ghost of Logan's past in the home. It was completely re-modified. Sometimes Logan would remember something that happened here or there and Carlos ALWAYS knew when he was thinking about it. And always knew how to cheer him up.

And now Logan sat on the floor, his daughter laying on the floor. Their matching dark eyes met and Logan just shook his head at her cuteness. Carlos said that both Abby AND Luke had Logan's nose, but Logan didn't see it. Then again, he didn't see a trace of Hispanic in them either.

Kaitlyn sat beside Carlos and looked at Luke on his lap, laying there.

"I'm gonna have lots of babies someday." she said proudly.

"Oh God." Kendall groaned. "Don't say that, Kate. Boys are icky. You can't have lots of babies with them."

Carlos giggled and looked at his niece, allowing her to hold Luke as he sat beside Logan.

"We've got a big-ass family." Logan noted.

"Only five kids and four dudes. Whatever." Carlos said with a sarcastic wave. Logan grinned and leaned over to kiss his husband. They didn't kiss much, and Kendall and James always talked about how they didn't have much time for romance either. They knew that that was part of the deal- you get married and have kids, there's no time for that. Even when there IS time, you're too tired to do much.

"I liked that. Gimme another, Daddy." Carlos said and Logan laughed and kissed him for longer. They called each other Daddy sometimes, playing it off like it was for the kids. But they both knew it was a sexy thing.

* * *

"Kids are asleep no thanks to you." James said cheerily that night at the Diamond house, flashing Kendall a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Look." Kendall giggled, showing James his iPhone which had a funny iFunny picture on it. James laughed and rolled his eyes as he took off his pants and shirt, sitting beside Kendall on the bed.

"Good to know your weird-ass sense of humor never seems to fade." he said.

"Know what I love?" Kendall asked, setting his phone aside. "That I haven't had sex in four months- since my DAUGHTER was born- and my sexual tension has built up so much that my penis is about to explode and my darling husband is so willing to put aside his exhaustion to help me with my medical condition."

"Pft... When does THAT ever happen?" James joked, although he wasn't joking. Kendall crossed his arms and cocked a brow. "Man... Your penis is about to explode? Sounds serious. You should probably get that checked out."

"You're right." Kendall said as he scooted his PJ pants and underwear off and flung them across the room. "Does it look weird?"

James covered his eyes and laughed.

"You freakin' asswipe." he said.

"You love it." Kendall giggled.

James oncovered his eyes to look at his husband.

"No- I love YOU. Your weird sense of humor and sexual traps are just part of the deal." he said.

"Not my fault that you're lame and un-spontaneous." Kendall said, throwing up his hands jokingly.

"I can be spontaneous." James argued.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I could bite your ear off in your sleep." James said, brows up. "THEN who would be spontaneous?"

Kendall burst into fits of Kendall-laughter for a while. He loved that he and James's relationship was so evolved that they rarely ever talked seriously.

"Spontaneous is over-rated." James said with a wave. "Cause in the end, when my man says that his penis is gonna explode with the sexual tension, I'm always gonna kiss him here-" James kissed Kendall's nose. "And here-" he kissed Kendall's cheek. "And here-" Kendall's jaw. "And here-" Kendall's neck. "And here-" Kendall's lips. "And then you're always gonna say 'you forgot somewhere' and I'm gonna say 'nuh-uh!' and then I'm gonna do inappropriate things to your inappropriate places."

Kendall grinned, watching his husband cock a brow and look up at him from where he blew him as Kendall remembered when this tradition started. Their first Valentine's Day together. And James still does it.

* * *

Logan grinned as he looked at his husband and daughter, asleep on the couch beside him. Carlos was laying, legs on Logan's lap, head on the arm of the couch, with Abby in the crook of his arm.

Logan snapped a picture of the two on his iPhone before picking up the tiny baby and taking her to her crib.

"You took my baby." Carlos grumbled, looking up sleepily at Logan.

"Sorry." Logan pouted. "Hey- I thought I was your baby."

Carlos smiled, taking Logan's hand and pulling him down to lay with him.

"You'll always be my baby." Carlos said, kissing his husband's nose.

"I miss you." Logan said, black eyes on Carlos's.

"I know." Carlos pouted. "But I'm here now."

"There's not enough room on this couch for both of us." Logan laughed, shifting uncomfortably.

"I can fix it." Carlos said, getting to his knees, facing Logan, and laying between Logan's legs.

"We haven't laid like this in a while." Logan noted. "I feel like the olden days."

Carlos laughed and kissed Logan's neck. Even after all these years, Logan's pulse still raced suddenly beneath Carlos's lips when he kissed his neck.

"I love it when you do that." Logan whispered.

"I know you do." Carlos smiled. He then moved to Logan's lips... They kissed for a long time.

"Even after all these years I still make you hot?" Carlos laughed, breaking the kiss.

"You'll ALWAYS make me hot." Logan said, biting his lip flirtatiously.

"Good. Cause you make me hot, too."

Logan giggled as Carlos removed their shirts. He loved to touch Carlos's bare skin- feel the warmth and the way his ribs expanded with every breath.

"You've found every rope." Logan noted.

"Honey, that happened a long time ago." Carlos smirked, undressing them both completely. "I'm a wizard."

Logan's back arched in pleasure as Carlos entered him.

* * *

**The End.**

**Normally I make like a wrap-up paragraph at the very end, but not this time. I'm being a rebel this time. ;)**

**The Kames part reminds me of me and my buddies. Not that we're gay, but like we joke around like that all the time. And I just came back from hanging out with them for two days when i wrote it, so that's why! :D**

**So if you never reviewed, this is your last chance!**

**And I need ideas for my next one! (I'm not doing another Kames! I'm already doing one right now) So PM me or review your ideas! :) **


End file.
